I Hate That I Don't Hate You
by monique122
Summary: Keeping secrets was easy; all you had to do was know how to keep your mouth shut, and how to avoid the subject. Something I was AMAZING at doing at this point in life. But the thing about keeping secrets, no matter how small they are, eventually they always get out. But I was hoping this little secret would never get out, since I was sleeping with my brother's best friend StilesxOC
1. Chapter One: Just A Little Bit

**I Hate That I Don't Hate You**

**Warnings**: Profanity, Violence, Sexual Situations

**Author's Note**: Okay, so I started to watch Teen Wolf, and all I can say is Stiles is amazing. I love him, and yes, I am now writing a story about him. I'm not sure how good it's going to be, but I swear that I will do my best to make it amazing, and each chapter is going to be titled with the song the remind me of the chapter, so this one is Just A Little Bit by Kids of 88. So I hope you all like this story, and let me know what you think so I have the motive to keep going!

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own Stiles, nor do I own any of the Teen Wolf characters.

**҉**

**Caroline McCall's POV**

Keeping secrets was easy; all you had to do was know how to keep your mouth shut, and how to avoid the subject. Something I was AMAZING at doing at this point in life. But the thing about keeping secrets, no matter how small they are, eventually they always get out. But I was hoping this little secret would never get out, since I was sleeping with my brother's best friend.

"Fuck, Stiles." My moans slipped passed my lips without them meaning too, and I bit my lip hard, trying to keep myself quiet as Stiles smirked against my skin, his lips trailing down my body, his fingers hooking into the waistband of my lace panties. I glared down at him when he pressed a kiss to my thigh, teasing me, and just when he was about to pull away the remaining fabric keeping him from me someone decided to bang their fists against my door. "Caroline! Open up!" The sound of my brother's voice was heard over the loud music blasting from my speakers, and I cursed, slapping Stiles in the face by accident to get him off me, shushing him when he let out a yelp, his eyes going wide when he heard Scott shouting.

"Stiles, shush." I whispered angrily at the constant 'oh my gods' that fell from his mouth. I pushed him out of the bed, biting my tongue when he fell to the ground with a thump, and I bent down, and grabbed my night gown and pulled it over my head as Scott continued to bang on my door. I looked over at Stiles as he rushed around the room gathering all the discarded clothes in his arms.

"Care! Open up! I need to talk to you!" I groaned looking back over at my door as it shook from Scott's hard knocking, and I looked back at Stiles as he stood in the middle of my room, his eyes wide, his neck covered in little red bite marks, and his chest heaving.

"Closet, now, and stay quiet!" I whispered, shoving him towards my closet, and shut the door, running over to my stereo and turned the sound down. I took a quick breather, running my hands through my hair then walked over to my door, unlocking it, and let Scott open it as I pulled at my night gown.

"Why's your door locked?" I rolled my eyes at Scott before sitting down on my bed, crossing my ankles and looked up at my brother, kinking an eyebrow.

"Why are you banging on my locked door?" I snapped back watching as he shrugged, leaning against my vanity. "You needed to talk to me Scotty?" My eyes kept glancing over at the closet nervously, of all the possible situations for Scott to find out my secret, this was probably the worst. His best friend was in my closet, naked, fucking naked, and I had no idea how I'd be able to come up with an excuse for that. Most people believed that Stiles and I hated each other, and that was true for the most part, but we were just really good actors.

"Care? Are you even listening to me?" My head snapped back to Scott, I hadn't realized he'd been talking. I bit my lip nodding, "I found these downstairs, you know what mom would do to you if she caught you with them." I looked down at Scott's hands as he held up the back of cigarettes and I sighed shaking my head.

"They were in my purse," I cocked my head at him, watching as he bit his lip nervously, "Really Scotty, learn to lie, it save you a load of trouble." I said snatching the pack of menthols back from him and threw them behind me before standing up. "Now if you're done trying to get me to quit smoking could you leave my room and not go through my stuff?" I asked as I stood, pointing towards the door.

"Caroline, you know smoking is bad for you, and it could trigger your asthma, or mine for that matter, you don't need to have another asthma attack." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I haven't had an asthma attack since the third grade Scott, I use my inhaler when I need to, and smoking has done nothing to effect it." Scott gave me a pointed look and I groaned before reaching behind me again, and grabbed the cigarettes, tossing them to him. "Fine, I'll stop, go flush those or something, just get the hell out of my room!" I shout, pointing back at the door, watching Scott as he stood up slowly, heading towards the door, and I followed him, closing it as he got ready to say something. I locked the door quickly, and went back to the stereo, and turned the sound back up, laughing when I felt Stiles hands on my sides, his lips going to my shoulder.

"Yeah no," I shook my head, turning around in his arms, rolling my eyes when he pushed be back so I was pressed against the table. "No, we almost got caught, and after that thrilling conversation with my brother I am no longer in the mood." Stiles pouted down at me, pressing his lips to mine, and I kissed him back eagerly before pushing him back, "Get dressed, you're naked, you know, and I don't think you have any pockets to be hiding a gun sooo." I whispered, laughing when his ears turned red and he turned quickly, clearing his throat as he went to put his clothes on.

I smiled to myself before going over to my bed, and flopped down on the messed up sheets, glancing over at Stiles as he pulled his shirt over his head, turning to look at me as he zipped up his hoodie. "You know, for someone who hates me you sure are checking me out." I rolled my eyes as Stiles teased me, walking over and sat on the bed beside me.

"Don't get so cocky Stilinski," I quipped, sitting up, letting my fingers move up his back slowly, smirking when he shivered and straightened his posture, "You can be replaced easily."

Stiles stared at me for a moment before he rolled his eyes and stood up, "Yeah, sure, you know you wouldn't be able to find someone as amazing as me," I chuckled when Stiles faltered a little, his eyes moving to my hand that was slowly making its way up my leg, "even if you are extremely, hot, and somewhat naked, and that thing you're doing with your hand needs to stop like now." I laughed shaking my head as I rolled on to my stomach, looking over at him as he made his way to my window, stopping before climbing out. "So tomorrow at school…We go back to hating each other?" He asked quietly, and I bit my lip looking up at him before nodding.

"I hate you, you hate me and you're madly in love with my best friend." I smiled weakly, rolling back over, "Not that you aren't anyways though." I muttered to myself, glancing back at the window to see Stiles staring a little before he nods, and gives me a two fingered wave, then climbed out my window, shutting it behind him.

I sighed once I was sure Stiles was nowhere in the vicinity of my room, and covered my face with my hands. I almost got caught, and by Scott, which would have been horribly, horrendously bad. The last thing I needed was Scott in my case about sleeping around at sixteen, let alone with his best friend, behind his back. Scott had always been the big brotherly figure, even if we were twins, he just took the role apon himself, and it's been like that since I remember. When mom and dad got divorce, instead of being upset over it, Scott decided to be there for me, and help me get through it, even when I took the wrong course of action, like rebelling against our mother. I wasn't sure what Scott would do if he ever found out about Stiles and I, I was sure he'd be pretty pissed at first, probably more at Stiles then me since Scott was always so against me being with boys, but maybe he'd get used to it, grow to be okay with it, but Lydia, Lydia was a different story. She had this thing where everything around her had to be perfect, perfect hair, perfect clothes, perfect shoes, perfect grades, perfect boyfriend, perfect best friend, and even perfect best friend's boyfriend. It was hard to keep up with sure, but Lydia had been my best friend since the first grade, and she was always there for me. So I couldn't do something to upset her, or at least I think it would upset her.

I groaned when the phone rang, pulling me from my thoughts and I reached for it, looking at the caller ID before chuckling. "Speak of the devil." I murmured to myself at the sight of Lydia's name before sighing, and answered. This phone conversation was going to keep me up most of the night, like most did when Lydia called after a summer in Aspen.


	2. Chapter Two: Simple Math

**I Hate That I Don't Hate You**

**Warnings**: Profanity, Violence, Sexual Situations

**Author's Note**: Okay so here's the new chapter, I hope you all like it, and fair warning, there is some smut towards the end, terribly written smut but I like it so I hope you all do to! 'Simple Math' by Manchester Orchestra is the song of choice for this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy~ Review Review!

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own Stiles, nor do I own any of the Teen Wolf characters.

**Summary**: _Keeping secrets was easy; all you had to do was know how to keep your mouth shut, and how to avoid the subject. Something I was AMAZING at doing at this point in life. But the thing about keeping secrets, no matter how small they are, eventually they always get out. But I was hoping this little secret would never get out, since I was sleeping with my brother's best friend._

**҉**

Caroline sighed to herself as she leaned against the kitchen counter, watching her mother rush around the room, fixing her and Scott some breakfast before they headed off to school.

"You have all your things right?" Melissa McCall asked her twins, looking at the two as they both nodded, Scott seeming a little distracted, and Caroline sporting the same look she always had when she was around her mother, annoyed. "How about your inhalers? Do you have them?" Caroline rolled her eyes as she nods, holding up the small white plastic device that saved her life countless of times, then looked over at Scott as he bit his lip nervously.

"Scott do you have yours?" Caroline looked from her mother, then back to Scott, before she sighed and passed him her inhaler.

"I have Scott's, he was trying to cove r for me because I left mine at Lydia's house again." Caroline sighed, smiling over at Scott as he looked a little surprised, taking the inhaler from her warily.

"Really Caroline?" Melissa sighed shaking her head, pressing her palm to her forehead, "You get it back from Lydia today alright? What if you have an asthma attack? You could die." Caroline smiled at her mother shaking her head.

"I'll be fine mom," She says with a nod, glancing back at the door as she heard the three distinctive honks telling her Lydia was outside waiting for her, "That's her now, I'm sure she has it in her car." Caroline says quickly, grabbing her purse and her thermos of coffee smiling over at Scott as their mother sighed, reaching over the counter to press a kiss to Scott's head, and then Caroline's before walking away. "You sure you don't want a ride Scott?"

Scott shook his head, handing Caroline her inhaler back once he was sure there mom was out of the room, "No, Lydia doesn't even know who I am, and I kind of want to ride my bike." He said with a shrug watching as Caroline slid the inhaler into her purse, wanting to tell her about what happened to him last night.

"Lydia knows who you are," Caroline rolled her eyes sighing, "She just choses to pretend she doesn't." She groaned when the honks got more frequent, "I got to go, but you're going to tell me in English what happened to your inhaler!" She said pointing at him before walking away, and out the front door smiling when she saw Lydia.

"What the hell? I've been out here for like, forever!" Lydia grumbled as Caroline climbed in the car rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, four minutes is totally forever." Caroling mocked smiling when Lydia sent her a look before she headed out of the drive way, and towards the school. "So why are you not in Jackson's Porsche?" Caroline asked, glancing over at Lydia from the corner of her eye.

"He had something he needed to do this morning, so I drove myself." Lydia sounded a little annoyed, and Caroline rolled her eyes. Jackson and Lydia were the typical popular couple, they screwed like bunnies, but at the end of the day Lydia was really the only one trying to put love into their relationship, and Caroline felt bad for her. She didn't like Jackson, she never did, and she made sure he was aware of it.

"Well he's an asshole," Caroline said shrugging when Lydia looked over at her, "He is, you know I don't like him."

"Yeah well I like him," Lydia said turning into the school parking lot, "He's hot, and the captain of the lacrosse team, and I mean he drives a Porsche Caroline, a Porsche." Caroline sighed, glancing out the window when Lydia pulled into the parking lot of the school, noticing Stiles climbing out of his jeep.

"Yeah well Porsche or not he's an ass," She says climbing out, pulling her purse over her shoulder, smiling when Stiles looked at her smirking a little before heading towards the back of the school, "I'll be right back okay? I need to go to the uh office." Caroline smiled, biting her bottom lip as Lydia looked at her strangely before the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Yes, abandon me for the principal, whatever." She says waving her away and Caroline grins, before heading off in the direction she saw Stiles go in, Lydia watching as she went. "That's not where the office is." She mutters to herself a little confused but shrugs it off and marches towards the front of the school.

Caroline bit her lip, pushing open the gate that was supposed to keep the students from entering, noticing the air conditioner compressor, lots of cigarette butts, but no Stiles. She sighed and pulled her phone out to text him, jumping when someone grabbed her from behind and she turned around quickly, glaring at Stiles as he laughed, his phone ringing in his pocket when her text went through. "Asshole." She grumbled, hitting his chest as he laughed some more.

"It's your fault for following me." Stiles said shrugging, smiling down at her as she rolled her eyes at him, taking a sip from her coffee.

"You wanted me to follow you," She says letting him taking her coffee from her, leaning against the brick wall, watching as he took a sip.

"How do you know? Maybe I just wanted to come back here to be alone." He says setting the coffee down on the air conditioner compressor, shutting the gate, smiling back over at her as she pushed off the wall.

"Oh, I mean if you want to be alone fine, I'll just get back to Lydia then." Caroline smirked when Stiles grabbed her waist, keeping her from moving passed him, taking a few steps forward smiling when she slid her hands up his chest.

"Why don't you stay awhile? School doesn't start for another hour." He smiles a little when Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer when he pushed her against the AC compressor, his hands moving down her sides.

"I guess I could spare a few minutes," She says shrugging, trailing her nails along the back of his neck smiling when he shivered before pressing his lips to hers, his hands slipping down to her hips gripping the fabric of her white dress as she tightened her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"I hate you for making me leave last night," Stiles murmured against her lips, making her laugh a little as he peppered kisses along her jawline, then down to her neck, his hand tangling in her hair.

"Scott would have caught us," Caroline moans as Stiles nips at her pulse point, and she slides her hands further down his chest, gripping his belt buckle smirking as he moaned against her neck. "Come over tonight?" She whispered, slipping her hand down a little further, laughing when he leaned into her touch, "Around midnight?" Stiles nods, nuzzling against Caroline's neck, pressing another kiss to the skin their and she smiles, pushing him back some. "I have to go." She says, straightening out her dress smiling when he pouted. "Lydia's waiting for me."

Stiles bites his lip, nodding when Caroline mentioned Lydia and he sighed scratching the back of his neck, "You think she'll talk to me this year?" He asks as Caroline rolls her eyes, grabbing her thermos.

"Don't count on it sweetie," She says and patted his chest, "Lydia's in Jackson land, all other boys are invisible." She says with a shrug, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, you're in their clique; you could get her to notice me." He says as Caroline reaches towards him, wiping her lipstick from his lips.

"You say this after making out with me." Caroline muttered shaking her head, "Real nice Stilinski, but no, I can't." Stiles opens his mouth to say something, but Caroline gives him one of those looks making him shut up, "I'm leaving now, wait until you can't see me to leave, the last thing I need is to be seen with you." She says smiling before walking away from him, and out the gate.

҉

Caroline sighed, her foot tapping impatiently as she stood beside Lydia, listening to her gossip with some girl whose name she didn't know. School started in a few minutes, and Lydia had spent most of the time gushing about Jackson, or talking to the girl in front of them. Caroline could have been with Stiles that entire hour, but no, she decided to be with Lydia. She bit her lip, looking around, noticing Jackson standing with Danny and the other Lacrosse jocks, and then saw Scott talking with Stiles, lifting up his shirt some to reveal a bloodied bandage.

"I'll be right back," Caroline told Lydia quickly, not stopping to answer her 'why' as she headed straight for Scott, Stiles smiling like a goof as she approached them. "So Scott." She said, glancing over at Stiles as she noticed him staring. "Inhaler, where is it?" Caroline looked back her brother, kinking an eyebrow, as Scott bit his lip.

"Uh, well I'm not sure really." Caroline's eyebrow raised as Scott stumbled over his words, before she rolled her eyes and gripped his shirt, pulling it enough to look at the bandages, studying them closely before he pulled his shirt back down.

"What the hell is that?" She snapped, pushing Stiles out of the way so she could stand in front of her brother, "What happened Scott?"

"Well the thing is-"

"Shut the fuck up Stiles, no one was talking to you!" Caroline shouted at him, making him shut up and nod, gesturing towards her to finish and she looked back towards Scott raising an eyebrow, "So? What happened?"

Scott sighed, pulling at the strap of his book bag, "Last night me and Stiles snuck out to the woods," He said shrugging a little and she looked back over at Stiles raising an eyebrow when he shrugged, "He and I got separated, and I got bit, by a wolf, I think."

"There are no wolves in California Scott, not in like…fifty years or something." Caroline rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest. "And why the hell were you in the woods?"

"Ah, sixty actually angel, and Scotty here was about to tell me something before you so rudely interrupted us." Stiles crossed his arms over his chest, raising his eyebrows as Caroline stared over at him before rolling her eyes.

"Stiles and I were looking for a dead body," Scott said biting his lip when Caroline's eyes widen and she looked over at Stiles.

"Yeah," He said as he nods then grins, "And, it was only half a body though, how cool is that?" He said excitedly throwing his arms out and Caroline let out a breath before hitting him on his head as hard as she could making him cringe away, holding his arms over his head. "Ow! Fuck! Caroline! That hurt!"

"Good! You're such a dumbass Stiles!" She shouts, shaking her hand since she had hurt it hitting him, "God sometimes I wonder if you're even sixteen." Caroline snapped, looking back at Scott as he tried not to laugh. "It wasn't a wolf Scott, it was probably just a dog or something." She said shrugging a little and Scott smiled rolling his eyes.

"Well, if you go guys don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I saw the body." Scott smirked as Stiles looked at him his eyes wide, looking from Scott to Caroline who looked scared and grossed out.

"You what? Are you kidding me?" Stiles asked excitedly as he looked back at Scott, who shook his head.

"I wish, I'm going to have nightmares about it for months." Scott said shaking his head as the three started to head towards the front doors of the school.

"That's freaking awesome. This is seriously the best thing that's happened to this town since," Caroline looked at Stiles confused when he trailed off, then she felt the slender arm lock around hers and she smiled shaking her head, "since the birth of Lydia Martin, Lydia you look-"

" Caroline I need you to come with me to the bathroom, and then we need to go find Jackson." Lydia said smiling over at Caroline as she dragged her away from the two boys.

"Like you're going to ignore me." Caroline smiles rolling her eyes when she heard Stiles finish before they were out of earshot, and she let Lydia drag her down the hall and towards the bathrooms.

"Do I look okay?" Caroline looked over at Lydia as she looked at herself in the mirror, fluffing her hair, "Today's the first day I'm going to see Jackson since I left for Aspen." Lydia turned back to her smiling a little, "I'm nervous." Caroline smiled shaking her head as she gripped Lydia's shoulders.

"You look beautiful Lydia, as always." Lydia grins over at Caroline nodding before she reached towards her and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're my best friend," She murmurs before pulling back when the bell rung, "I've got to run, I'll see you in Chemistry?" Caroline smiles nodding over at Lydia before she ran out of the bathroom. Caroline sighed turning towards the mirror, fluffing her hair some, and fixing her makeup. She noticed the small purple mark on her neck and she tilted her head, glaring at her reflection when she saw what it was.

"Fucking Stiles," Caroline grumbled, fighting back a smile as she moved her hair to cover the mark, cursing when the second bell rung. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom, and took her time getting to her English class.

Caroline peeked through the window, seeing Mr. Curtis already walking around the room talking and she opened the door, making him, and all the other students turn to look at her. "Ah, Miss. McCall, already starting off the year late." He said with an eye roll and Caroline smiled sweetly at him before making her way to the only open seat, behind Stiles.

"Nice hickey," Caroline's eyes widened and she looked down at Stiles glaring when he chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but I don't talk to losers." She says rolling her eyes, setting her purse and thermos down as she slid into her seat, looking up towards the front of the class as Mr. Curtis began speaking again.

"As I was saying before Miss. McCall graced us with her presence," He started, making Stiles lean back in his chair, looking back at her before she pushed his head forward again, "there was indeed a body found in the woods last night. I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios as to how it happened," Caroline bit her lip, looking over at Scott as Mr. Curtis talked about the thing she had just found out this morning from her brother, noticing Scott look back at Stiles with a smug look before he looked back at the teacher, "but I've been told that the police have a suspect in custody." Caroline raised an eyebrow, tapping Stiles on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Did your dad say anything to you about that?" She whispered, and he shook his head shrugging before Caroline leaned back in her seat sighing.

"A vagrant with a long history of psychiatric disorders was discovered camping out in the woods near where the body was found. Which means your undivided attention can be given to the syllabus outlining the semester on your desks. Read it now. And by read I don't mean skim." Everyone in the room sighed, and Caroline rolled her eyes glancing down at the syllabus pulling it towards her and opened up the first page, letting her eyes skid across the paper. Caroline was busy reading, and Stiles bit his lip slipping a folded up piece of paper on her desk when he was sure no one noticed, then kicked her desk making her look up glaring before kicking his desk back, Mr. Curtis clearing his throat as he glared at the two, making Stiles turn back around in his seat, but not before he flicked his eyes towards the note so Caroline would see it.

Caroline smiled a little and slid the note towards her, glancing around the room before she opened it.

_You should come to the practice today, I know Lydia is, she always does…But you really should come too, Scott and I are going to try and make in on first line._

Caroline rolls her eyes, glancing over at Scott to see him studying the new girl that just walked in closely. She knew her brother wanted to make it on first line more than anything, but he wasn't really that good, it was mostly because of his asthma, but she'd hope the coach would at least let him try this year, unlike last year. She scribbled down an answer quickly, and slid it towards Stiles, tapping his back when no one was looking, smiling when he took the note.

_You both have no chance of making the team, Scott's asthma is his problem, and you can't focus long enough to catch a ball, but I'll come._

Stiles rolled his eyes smiling and balled the paper up and slipped it in his pocket, leaning back in his chair as Mr. Curtis began to go over their first lesson, while Caroline tapped her fingernails along the desk, leaning her head against her hand as she prayed for the day to be over, and for it to be midnight already.

҉

The day had gone by slowly, Caroline found herself being bored in basically every class, even the ones she shared with Lydia, and a new found friend, Allison. But the day was over, and Caroline walked along side Allison as Lydia guided them towards the bleachers where they were going to watch Jackson, Stiles, and Scott practice for Lacrosse.

Caroline smiled over at Allison as she sat down beside her on the bleachers, shrugging out of her denim jacket and pulled her brown curls into a messy bun, deciding to soak up some sun while she witnessed her brother failing to make first line again this year.

The players started to make their way onto the field and Caroline rolled her eyes when she saw Stiles go straight to the benches, and Scott getting thrown goalie equipment at him.

"Oh god," Caroline sighed shaking her head as Scott pulled on his helmet then jogged over to the goal, he didn't even know how to play goalie.

"Who's that?" Caroline glanced over at Allison and Lydia, noticing them both staring at Scott.

"Him?" Caroline raised an eyebrow as Lydia studied her brother and she sighed shaking her head, "I'm not sure who he is, why?"

"He's in my English class." Allison said with a shrug smiling as she stared at Scott and Caroline laughed shaking her head.

"Lydia that's Scott," Caroline leaned forward some looking at Lydia as she furrowed her eyebrows, "My twin brother Scott." Caroline rolled her eyes again as Lydia nods, acting like she just realized who it was Allison smiling at the two before the assistant coach blew the whistle, and Scott let out a yelp, his hands going to his helmet, squeezing it before a lacrosse ball flew at him, and bounced off the front of his helmet, knocking him back on his ass.

Caroline's hand went over her mouth, watching as her brother sat up some, looking around disoriented as everyone laughed before he hopped back up to his feet, and got ready for the next ball to come flying at him. Caroline cheered when Scott caught it, clapping by herself as she watched her brother, who seemed to be having a strike of luck, catching every single ball that flew towards him.

"He seems like he's pretty good," Caroline smiled as she heard Allison compliment her brother, and she glanced over at Lydia, who had a sly smile.

"Yeah," She says, nodding in agreement with Allison, "Very good." Caroline smirked shaking her head as she left the bleachers and made her way over to the bench smiling at one of the lacrosse jocks that whistled as she approached before taking a seat beside Stiles.

"What exactly have you done to my brother to make him so good Stilinski?" Caroline asked, not looking at Stiles, only watching the field as Jackson made his way to the front of the line.

"Nothing, I've done nothing; last time Scott and I practiced together he had the same level of sucking as me." Caroline nods, watching carefully as Jackson charged at Scott. Caroline leaned forward some, nervous as Jackson jumped into the air, and launched the ball from his lacrosse stick towards Scott, and when Scott caught it she jumped up from the bleachers shouting alongside Stiles and the rest of the crowd.

"Go Scott!" Caroline shouted grinning when Scott looked over at her and she gave him thumbs up before he ran back to the goal. Caroline grinned over at Stiles, then she realizes he had somehow thrown his arm around her waist while they were cheering and she pulls away, pushing against his face to make him let go before walking back over to the bleachers, smiling at Lydia when she gave her a questioning look.

"Who was that?" Lydia laughed, looking back down to where Caroline had just come from and she shook her head, shrugging.

"Scott's friend, Stiles, the one that's madly in love with you." Caroline explained leaning back on her hands as Allison looked at her strangely.

"Oh wait, is he the one that gave me that asked me out last year?" Lydia questioned, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"No Lydia, that was Isaac, and then you turned him down, laughing." Caroline sighed as Lydia nods slowly, still not quite remembering who Isaac was, but got distracted when the coach started up a game amongst the players on the field.

The practice ended rather quickly since so much action had been happening on the field because of Scott's new talent, and Lydia had left with Jackson, so Caroline was stuck waiting for Stiles and Scott to hurry up in the locker room so she could bum a ride from them.

Caroline sighed looking down at her phone as she received texts not stop from Lydia, who was detailing her time with Jackson far to much for her liking. She made a face, and shut of her phone off leaning her head back against the concrete wall as she looked at her feet, jumping when the locker room door was thrown open and Stiles barged out laughing as he threw his arm around Scott, both stopping when they spotted Caroline.

"Is it alright if I get a ride home?" She asked, taking Scott's hand when he held it out to her, helping his sister to her feet, "Lydia abandoned me here, went some place with Jackson." She says with a shrug, glancing over at Stiles.

"Yeah sure, as long as you promise not to be a bitch." Stiles says crossing his arms over his chest and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I swear to you Stilinski, that I won't be a 'bitch', as long as I don't have to sit by you in the car." She says with false sweetness before pushing passed him, to head into the parking lot, leaving Stiles standing beside Scott, who shrugged and followed after his sister. Stiles groaned looking up at the ceiling before following after the McCall twins. Sometimes Stiles just wished that Caroline wouldn't put up the act they had going to hide their secret, he hated fighting with her, even if he had a thing for Lydia, he cared about Caroline, and he liked her too, especially as a friend.

Stiles squinted as he left the school, noticing Caroline and Scott waiting by his jeep for him, and he pulled at the strap of his book bag, and made his way over to them, hurrying over to the driver side as he climbed in. "Alright kiddies, come on, I don't have all day." He says as he started the car glancing over towards Scott and Caroline as Scott held Caroline's hand to help into the car, her purse over his shoulder and he chuckled shaking his head until his eyes trailed to Caroline's ass, which was popped up into the air, her skirt just short enough to see the lace of her-

"Ow! What the hell!" Stiles shouted his hand going to his arm as he stared over at Scott confused, who was glaring at him, "What did I do?" He snapped and Scott gave him another look, not wanting to bring it up in front of Caroline as she settled into the back seat looking at the two strangely as Stiles made a face nodding slowly, "Right, sorry, didn't mean to." He said clearing his throat, turning back to face the steering wheel as Scott climbed into the car, closing the door behind him.

"To casa McCall." Stiles mumbled to himself fixing the rearview mirror, smiling to himself as he saw Caroline biting her bottom lip nervously as she stared down at her lap. Stiles sighed, glancing over at Scott before he pulled out of the school parking lot, and made his way towards the McCall home.

Caroline leaned forward some, resting her head against Scott's seat, smiling when he turned to look at her, "So when did you get so good at lacrosse Scotty?"

Scott laughed a little and shrugged leaning his head back against the seat, "I don't know, I guess all that practice over the summer just paid off." He says grinning over at Stiles as he nods, tapping his thumbs along the steering wheel.

"Right, like this idiot was able to get you fifty times better at lacrosse." She says rolling her eyes, leaning back in her seat. "But you were really great out there, I bet you'll make first line this year."

"Excuse me, but unless you lost your vision during practice, I scored at least three points." Stiles said, glancing back up at the rearview mirror to see her, and Caroline nods dramatically, her hand going to the back of his seat.

"Totally Stilinski, you were amazing out there." She says smiling as she leans forward some, "Especially when you got in Jackson's way, and then decided to make out with the dirt, that was the best part, it's tied with when you were asleep on the benches because Coach thought it be better for the team if you were gone." She says with a shrug, making Stiles roll his eyes and mumble under his breath, Scott sighing as he turned to look at his sister.

"You'd think for how long you've known each other and how much you're around each other you'd at least be friends somewhat." Scott said with a shrug glancing between the two as Caroline laughed, shaking her head.

"I find it hard to be friend with someone as cold and heartless as Caroline McCall, it be like being friends with a panther, they're beautiful from afar, but once you get close." Stiles slammed his hands on the steering wheel, making Scott jump some, and Caroline raise an eyebrow, "You're face is gone, and my face is far to pretty to be gone."

Scott sent Stiles a look and Caroline pursed her lips shaking her head slowly, "I actually think the whole faceless thing might be good for you Stilinski, it surely would get Lydia to notice you for once." She said with a shrug, pretending to be examining her nails so she wouldn't have to see the hurt look on Stiles face.

"Oh look, we're home, could you too try not to kill each other now?" Scott asked angrily before opening the car door, him and Stiles both climbing out. Stiles leaned against his Jeep, shaking his head as he looked in the mirror, watching as Scott helped Caroline climb out, and handed her, her purse, before he ran around back to get his bike out.

"Care," Scott said stopping Caroline as she went to walk up the porch steps and she turned back around, "I'll be home late tonight, Stiles and I are going to go look for my inhaler, and then I have to go to work." Caroline frowns nodding slowly and walks back over to him, pulling him into a one armed hug.

"Be careful okay? Just because they caught the guy that killed the girl doesn't mean it's safe." She says with a shrug taking his bike from him, and he nods smiling a little as he heads back over to the Jeep.

"See you Caroline, try not to devour anyone's soul while we're gone!" Stiles called out waving at her as she glares, and gives him the finger, making him chuckle before he climbed into the Jeep, driving away as she went inside.

҉

Caroline hummed along to the song she was listening to as she danced around her kitchen, checking her ramen that was bubbling on the stove then danced back over to the counter where her laptop was, checking on her character she played as in a online game. Caroline had another dirty secret other than Stiles, and this one was worse. She was secretly addicted to playing online games where you battled mystical creatures, games like World of Warcraft, which was about as low as you could get in her eyes, but she couldn't help herself, she loved the game, and it was a guilty pleasure. She smiled when she leveled up and sighed, pausing the game and shut her laptop, hurrying back over to the stove when her noodles started to bubble over. She reached for the knob on the stove, turning the front burner off and picked up the pot, carrying it over to the sink carefully as she dumped the noodles into the colander.

Caroline had been home alone since Stiles dropped her off, and she spent most of her time at home doing her homework, working out, and playing online. Normally she had a social life, but days like these she just spent her time with herself, catching up with online friends and school. She jumped a little when she heard thunder, and a flash of lighting lit up the room from outside right before the power went out.

"Shit," Caroline sighed, biting her lip as she looked around. She always hated thunder storms, ever since she was a little girl, but back then she used to crawl in bed with her mom and dad, or Scott, but now she just toughed it out. Caroline walked into the laundry room, and shuffled around in the dark before she found the circuit breaker, she squinted her eyes, searching for the master switch, grinning when she found the big red one that would restore the lights, and she flipped it back on, glancing up at the ceiling, waiting for the lights to come back on, but they never did and she frowned.

"Stupid old fucking house," She groaned, slamming the door on the circuit box shut, jumping when she heard something crash against the floor upstairs. She swallowed down the lump in her throat as she looked up at the ceiling and she slowly walked back into the kitchen, reaching for the baseball bat that leaned between the wall and fridge. Caroline knew it be stupid to go upstairs, that's what all the stupid girls in those horror movies did, but of course she was just being paranoid, so she decided to go up anyways, bat raised up high, ready to swing at anything that came close to her. As Caroline approached the door leading her room, someone walked out of it, and she screamed swinging the bat at it, making whoever it was scream as well and cringe into a ball on the floor as she hit it while screaming still.

"Caroline! Stop! Ow! CAROLINE IT'S ME! STILES" Caroline's jaw dropped when she recognized Stiles voice, and she stopped from hitting him again, looking down at him as he pulled his cell phone out, shining the light from it at his face. Caroline narrowed her eyes, shaking her head as she took in his appearance. His hair was wet, and his clothes were soaked, and he probably had tracked the water all through her bedroom.

"You stupid asshole!" Caroline kicked him in the leg this time, making him groan and stand up quickly snatching the bat from her.

"What the hell is it with you and Scott with bats?" He shouts holding the bat to his side as he towered over her, and Caroline bit her lip before she busted out laughing, covering her mouth with her hand.

Stiles couldn't help but smile despite the pain in his body from the beating he just took, but Caroline was laughing so hard, so hard she even snorted, making him laugh with her. "You're in shock." He laughs, and she nods a little, laughing more as she leans forward some making him shake his head, and he reached over rubbing her back gently as he smiled from her goofy laughs.

"Why," Caroline started, trying to stop her laughing fit standing back up some laughing a little more at the look on his face, "Why…What are you doing here?" She says wiping the tears from her eyes as he smiled at her, shrugging.

"Well you said come over, and I knew no one was home, so I came early." Stiles smiles at her, and she nods slowly before she sighed, turning to reach into the hall closet, pulling out a towel and handed it to him, smiling when he took it and pulled his soaking wet hoodie off.

"Well then, since you're here you can figure out how to get my power back on." Caroline grinned and took his hand, leading him back down the stairs.

"I saw the lighting hit the transformer outside," Stiles explained throwing his thumb over his shoulder towards the door leading outside, "It's blown, the whole street is probably out."

Caroline groaned letting go of his hand as she walked over to the sink, "Fuck…Well there are candles in the cupboard to the right, why don't you start lighting them while I finish my food." She said glancing over her shoulder to look at him, smiling when he saluted her and went to work.

As Caroline finished fixing her food, Stiles got into the cabinet she'd been talking about and grabbed a few candles, carrying them in one arm, and grabbed the lighter with his free hand. He walked passed her and into the living room, setting them on the coffee table, lighting them one at a time, glancing up as he heard Caroline's footsteps, smiling when he saw her carrying two bowls.

"I thought you'd want some too," She says with a shrug handing him a bowl, and set hers down on the table before heading back into the kitchen, and grabbed two drinks. She walks back into the living room, smiling at Stiles when she saw him already eating and set the can of soda in front of him, the sat beside him, grabbing her bowl and pulled her legs under her.

"Is this your specialty?" Stiles asked mouth full looking over at Caroline as she rolled her eyes, rolling her noodles onto her fork, "Best ramen in the world angel, really." He said giving her a thumbs up before he continued to shovel down the food.

"You know I hate when you call me that," She says shaking her head, it was a lie, she secretly loved it, but she wasn't about to let him know that, "And the way you're eating, is a total turn on, I'm just saying." She teased smiling when he rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Stiles said pointing at her, "You be nice, you were a big enough of bitch to me today at school, don't be one when we're alone." He says and Caroline shrugs, moving so her legs were in his lap, and continued to eat.

"You called me a cold heartless panther," She says quirking an eyebrow when he made a face, "I have the right to be a bitch."

Stiles sighs shrugging some, "You were being mean, I was defending myself." He said setting his bowl back on the table once he was finished, and took a drink from the can of sprite. Caroline nods, and sets her bowl down on the table as well, looking over at Stiles as he watched her carefully. "Do you ever get tired?"

"Yeah all the time," She said with a shrug smiling at him, "But then I sleep, and it normally helps." She laughs a little when he rolls his eyes and she throws her legs off him and stands up, grabbing their bowls, "What do you mean tired?" She asks as she walks back into the kitchen, Stiles following close behind.

"Tired of pretending," He explains leaning against the counter, "Caroline, sex or not, you and I are friends, good friends." He says shrugging, watching as she started to wash the bowls, "Do you ever just want to stop this and just be friends? Out in the open? And not pretend to hate each other?"

Caroline bit her lip as she set the dishes onto the dish rack, shutting the water off and turned around slowly staring at Stiles, "You mean stop fooling around and just try to be friends?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, and Stiles shrugged. "I think I prefer this." She says with a nod, and walked passed him, back into the living room.

Stiles sighs and walks into the living room, watching as Caroline blew out the candles, "You prefer us hating each other, then sleeping with each other in private?" He asked as she walked back over to him smiling, his eyes widening a little as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"You really should stop talking Stiles," She says passing him her shirt, smiling when he took it, "Now are you going to going to go upstairs with me…Or am I going to have to kick out of my house?" Stiles smiles shaking his head, before gesturing for her to go upstairs, all further thoughts dropped at the sight of her half naked body.

Caroline smiled, and patted his chest before she gripped the railing of the staircase, and slid her fingers along the smooth wood, climbing up the stairs, Stiles following close behind before she skipped into her room making him laugh as he shut the door, and locked in behind him.

"I'll be one second," She says smiling over at him, and tossed him the lighter that was sitting on her TV stand, "Start lighting candles." Stiles rolls his eyes as Caroline hurried into the bathroom shutting the door behind her and he sighed, and started to light the few candles that were around her bedroom.

Stiles stared at the closed bathroom door for a moment before he nodded to himself and kicked his shoes off, hurrying around the room in search for the various candles she had, and lit them, biting his lip as he glanced back at the bathroom. He always got nervous when Caroline did this, he didn't want to feel like he was taking advantage of her, this was all her idea, and he didn't want it to stop, but he was always just so worried.

Caroline sighed, running her hands down her face as she leaned against the bathroom sink. She just had the chance to end all this craziness, and she had decided against it…What the hell was wrong with her? She glanced up at the mirror, flinching when lightning struck outside lighting up the bathroom momentarily, and she bit her lip before slipping out of pajama bottoms.

Caroline took a breath before she left the bathroom smiling when she saw Stiles sitting on her bed, glancing over at her with a smile. "Scott gets home in an hour or two." She says, and walked over to him, gripping his shoulders as she straddled his legs, his hands going to her hips.

"Only two hours?" Stiles pouted, and Caroline laughed shaking her head as she reached down to the hem of his shirt, and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the floor before pushing him back on the bed.

"We'll just have to make them count." She whispered, pressing her lips to his jaw, smiling against his skin when he tangled a hand into her hair. Caroline moved her lips along his skin, licking, and nipping in certain places she knew got a reaction out of him, smiling when he let out a shaky breath, his hand tightening in her hair as she slid her hands down the side of his chest, and he pulled her lips back to his, kissing her hungrily as he gripped her waist and flipped them over.

"You're ruining my fun," Caroline pouted, gasping some when Stiles pressed himself against her, his lips going to her collarbone, biting down gently, "I remember when you were bad at this." She giggled, and Stiles pulls back, trapping her hands beside her head.

"I remember when _you _were bad at this." He says back, and she smirks shaking her head.

"I was never bad at this Stiles, and you know that." Stiles bit his lip before shrugging and leaned back down, pressing his lips to hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. Caroline sat up some, leaning against her hands as Stiles gripped the back of her head, pulling her closer, his other hand slipping behind her to the clasp of her bra, undoing it quickly and pulled it off her, throwing it to the floor.

Caroline smiled, her eyes closing as Stiles moved his lips down her neck, sucking, and biting at her skin, most likely leaving marks, but she really didn't care at the moment, all she cared about was the feeling she was getting from it. Stiles hands slipped down her sides, hooking into the waist band of her underwear his lips finding their way to her breasts, and she moaned, her hand digging into his shoulders as he chuckled against her skin, moving his mouth to the swell of her breast.

"Stiles," She moaned his name, her hand slipping down his back, and along his side until she found his belt buckle, and tried to undo it, moaning against when his hand slipped down her underwear, teasing her with his fingers making her moan louder, "Pants, off." She moaned pushing against his belt buckle and he shook his head, moving his lips down her body, gripping her hips as he pressed kissed along her stomach.

Caroline's fingers dug into Stiles skin when he pressed his lips under her naval, moving his lips down to her hipbones, leaving a trail of feather light kisses along her skin, and he pulled back a little pulling her underwear down her legs, and tossed to them to the floor, and Caroline sat up quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him hungrily, smiling against his lips when she heard him start to undo the buckle of his belt, and she reached down and pulled it off of him, and threw it to the floor. Stiles laughed some shaking his head as he took Caroline's face in his hands, kissing her slowly as she worked the button of his pants undone, and slipped a hand into his boxers, making him moan into her mouth.

"We're supposed to be making it count," Stiles moaned, pressing his lips to her cheek leaning into her touch and she smiles, pushing his pants and boxers down.

"So we can try again after," She breathed pulling him down on top of her, tugging his bottom lip gently as he tangled his hands into her hair, pulling her close as she pushed his pants down more, and he kicked them and his boxers off, sliding his hands down to grip her thighs.

"Caroline," Stiles breathed, stroking her cheek as she shook her head, smiling up at him a little.

"No more talking," She mumbled, pressing her lips to his, squirming under him some, "Just kiss me." Stiles nods slowly before Caroline grips his face and presses her lips to his again, kissing him with as much force as she could, moving her hands down to his shoulders as he pushed himself into her, a low moan falling from his lips as Caroline's nails dug into his shoulders, bucking her hips up to meet his.

Stiles gripped her wrists, and pulled her hands from his shoulders, their lips molding together as he pushed into her again, making her cry out, her head tilting back, letting his lips moving down her jaw to her neck as he laced their fingers together, pinning her to the bed when they found a steady pace, their moans flooding the room.

Caroline bit her lip, moaning out when Stiles found that spot inside her, her nails digging into his hands, and she tightened her legs around his waist pulling him closer, arching up into him when a shudder of pleasure ran up her spine, his name falling from her lips.

"Care," Stiles moaned out when he felt Caroline start to tighten around him, and he let go of her hands, his hands going to her hips, pulling her closer as their pace sped up, trying to get each other over the edge. Caroline wrapped her arms around Stiles's neck, pulling him close, her lips moving along his shoulder as he buried his face into the nook of her neck, breathing heavily, his fingers digging into her hips as he felt himself getting close, and Caroline cried out, her body shaking as her hips jerked up to meet his, riding out her orgasm as he came..

Caroline let out a shaky laugh, biting her lip as Stiles pulled out, and rolled off of her, lying beside her on the bed, both of them breathing heavily. Stiles smiled a little, and pressed his lips to her shoulder, running his hand up her arm, making her shiver.

"You used to be so nervous around me," Caroline breathed, shaking her head, glancing over at Stiles as he smiles a little, "Why?" She questioned, rolling onto her side, watching as he shrugged, his hand moving to the curve of her waist.

"You're Scott's sister," He started biting his lip, "You were hot, bitchy, and best friends with Lydia." Caroline laughed at him, rolling her eyes a little as he smiled, "Who wouldn't be nervous around you."

Caroline smiled a little nodding, "You should go." She whispered sitting up in the bed, making Stiles sit up as well.

"What happened to trying again later?" He looked at her smiling, but he was a little confused, watching as Caroline shrugged and climbed out of the bed, pulling her underwear back on.

"Another time," She whispered looking back over at him, "I'm tired, and we have school tomorrow." Caroline turned her back to him again and walked over to her dresser, pulling out a night gown and slipped it over her head.

Stiles bit his lip and sighed, reaching down to the floor and grabbed his boxers, "You going to our practice tomorrow?" He asked as he stood up, pulling his pants back on and Caroline smiled nodding as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yup, I've got to watch Scott make it into first line." She says grinning, turning back to look at Stiles as he pulled his sopping wet shirt back on, "You're going to get pneumonia you know." She teased and he rolled his eyes.

"It be your fault," He said slipping his shoes back on, "I came here in the pouring rain for you."

Caroline smiled over at him, and held her hand out, "You came here to get laid…There is a difference." She says and Stiles sighs taking her hand, and let her pull him out of her room and down the stairs as the lights came back on, and the two laughed as they stood in front of the front door.

"See you tomorrow?" Stiles asked, looking down at Caroline as she nods, "Why don't you try out the friend thing, see how it feels, and if it's to degrading then we can go back to just hating each other and sleeping with each other, all the time, everywhere, in several different postions." Caroline laughed shaking her head as she opened the front door.

"Stiles! What are you doing here?" Caroline's eyes went wide and she let go of Stiles hand quickly, looking out the door to see Scott standing there, smiling at his friend, who resembled a deer caught in headlights.

"I uh, um." Stills fumbled over his words looking back at Caroline who quickly put her bitch face on and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fucking idiot came looking for you, he tracked water all through the house." She snapped, glaring over at Stiles then looked over at Scott, "And you're cleaning it up, not me." She says smiling when he sighed.

"You two lovers have fun, but I need to go get my beauty sleep." She says taking a step away from the door as Scott walked in.

"Maybe a good night's sleep is what you need Caroline," Stiles said clapping his hands together, "You've been pretty cranky lately, and I think those might be bags forming under your eyes." He said with a shrug and Caroline glared.

"Fuck off Stilinski," She says rolling her eyes and pressed a kiss to Scott's cheek, "Night Scott, make sure you sleep, got a big day tomorrow at practice." She says grinning over at her brother before pushing passed Stiles, being sure to make him stumble some before heading up the stairs, smiling to herself.


	3. Chapter Three: Dangerous Animals

**I Hate That I Don't Hate You**

**Warnings**: Profanity, Violence, Sexual Situations

**Author's Note**: So new chapter, and a new character being introduced. This one has a bit of …drama that's all I can say, so fair warning! I hope you all like it and stay tuned to see what happens! Song of the chapter 'Dangerous Animals' by the Artic Monkeys.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own Stiles, nor do I own any of the Teen Wolf characters.

**Summary**: _Keeping secrets was easy; all you had to do was know how to keep your mouth shut, and how to avoid the subject. Something I was AMAZING at doing at this point in life. But the thing about keeping secrets, no matter how small they are, eventually they always get out. But I was hoping this little secret would never get out, since I was sleeping with my brother's best friend._

**҉**

Caroline had spent most of her week working on her school work, keeping Jackson off Scott's case for making first line, and spending time with Lydia, and her new friend, Allison, who Scott was secretly obsessed with.

"Caroline," Caroline looked up from her magazine at the sound of Lydia's voice, who was busy painting her finger nails, laying across the bed on her stomach, her feet dangling in the air.

"Yes?" Caroline asked tilting her head to the side as Lydia continued to pain her nails, Allison looking over at her curiously from her spot on the window seat.

The girls were currently at Allison's house, Caroline had taken a liking to her father, and enjoyed spending time at the Argent house, even if it made Allison uncomfortable when she she'd check her dad out.

"My party's tonight," Lydia started closing the bottle of nail polish, and looked over at her friend, "And I've noticed a lack of flirting with hot guys on your part." Caroline sighed, rolling her eyes as she went back to looking at her magazine.

"Lydia, don't start." She grumbles shaking her head, and Lydia sighs dramatically, rolling over so she was on her back, blowing on her fingernails.

"Come on Care, the only guys you talk to are that guy Allison likes, and his squirrely friend." Caroline looked up from her magazine sending Lydia a look as she shrugged.

"For one, the guy Allison likes is my brother," Caroline explains shutting the magazine and tossed it to the floor, looking over at Allison as she blushed, "And the squirrely guy is Stiles, his best friend, who's in love with you." Caroline said hopping off the bed and walked over to Allison's dresser, looking at the random jewelry lying on top of it.

"Well either way Care, those are the only guys you talk to, and you can't hook up with either of them because one is your brother, plus he belongs to Allison." Lydia explains watching as Caroline groaned as she turned around, Allison laughing a little. "And the other is totally not worthy of you."

"Scott's hardly mine; we're just going to the party together." Allison said smiling, her face a little red and Caroline couldn't help but smile with her. It was nice that her brother had finally found someone, especially someone like Allison, she was sweet, and funny, and her dad was hot so if they got married Caroline could always come to visit.

"And I approve of this date greatly." Caroline said grinning as she sat beside Allison on the window seat, the two looking back at Lydia as she rolled her eyes.

"All I am saying Caroline is that you need a date to my party, and I may have found someone suitable for you." She says with a smirk, making Caroline groan.

"No, not again, last guy you set me up with tried to get into my pants before the date even started!" Caroline exclaimed and Lydia rolled her eyes again sighing.

"That guy was a creep, but this guy, he's hot, and he's one of Jackson's friends, and he drives a Camaro." Caroline raised an eyebrow, interested now and Lydia grins.

"What's his name?" Lydia cheered jumping on the bed a bit making Allison laugh as Caroline sighed leaning her head against the wall.

"His name is Lee Blake, he's eighteen and he's super hot, and tall and perfect for you!" Lydia says nodding lying back on the bed and Caroline smiled a little as she nods. "He just moved back into town, so he needs someone to show him around anyways." Caroline stares at Lydia for a few moments before sighing.

"Fine, give him my phone number." Caroline said, making a face when Lydia squealed, Caroline's phone ringing in her pocket and she pulled it out, seeing Scott calling, then heard the sound of hocking from outside. Caroline answered her phone as her and Allison looked out the window, seeing Stiles jeep parked outside.

"Yes Scotty?" Caroline asked smiling as she waved down at her brother as he looked up at the window, seeing him grin at the sight of Allison.

"Could you not call me that when Allison's right beside you!" He whispered angrily and Caroline raised her eyebrows looking over at Allison as she giggled, "She heard that didn't she?" He sighed and Caroline nods before standing.

"Yes she did, and I must say she is very excited for your date tonight." Caroline laughed, dodging Allison's hand when she went to hit her, the other girl's face beet red as she hid herself from the window where Scott could see.

"Really? She is?" Caroline could hear the joy in her brother's voice and she grinned shaking her head as she grabbed her purse.

"God Scott, tell angel to hurry up, we don't have all day!" Caroline rolled her eyes at the sound of Stiles's voice through the phone and she smiled over at Lydia, looking at Allison who had sunk down to the floor in embarrassment.

"Tell Stiles not to get his panties in a bunch, I'm on my way out now." Caroline said before hanging up, ducking when a pillow was thrown her way. "Now, Now Allison, I just made Scott very happy, and that's my job as a sister." Caroline grinned over at Allison as she sighed, leaning her head back against the wall.

"You are a horrible person." She pouted and Caroline smiled as she nods.

"I know it keeps me awake at night." She said with a laugh gathering her books, "Lydia give Lee my number alright, I'll see you guys tonight." Caroline waved goodbye to her friends, and hurried out of the house, grinning when she ran into Mr. Argent.

"Leaving so soon Caroline?" He asked grinning down at the girl, and Caroline blushed a little as she shrugged.

"My brother's waiting for me outside," She says smiling moving passed him, "But I'll be back tomorrow I swear!" She says with a shrug, grinning when he laughed and told her goodbye. Caroline hurried out the front door, seeing Stiles and Scott waiting beside his jeep, the two starring up at Allison's window.

"Stop being peeping Toms," She yelled making both boys jump as they looked over at her, Stiles smiling at the sight of her, making Caroline send him a look.

"It's about damn time," Stiles mumbled as he walked back over to the driver's side, and Caroline rolled her eyes smiling as Scott helped her into the jeep.

"Whatchu two been up to?" She asked as she climbed into the back, Stiles keeping his eyes in front of him so he didn't have to be hit by Scott like last time, and then started up the car once everyone was buckled.

"Nothing," Caroline looked at the two strangely as the spoke at the same time, seeming very suspicious, but rolled her eyes leaning back in her seat, smiling as she heard her phone ring.

Stiles looked at Caroline through the mirror as she pulled her phone from her purse, and brought it to her ear, a smile he recognized more than anyone on her face.

"Hello?" Caroline asked, glancing out the window as she heard a soft chuckle from the other side.

"You sound even prettier than I thought you would," Caroline blushed, her fingers going over her mouth for a moment as she listened to him talk, "Lydia told me it was okay to call you, I'm Lee." Caroline let out a breath, noticing Stiles glancing over at her every so often.

"I'm Caroline," She said leaning back in her seat, "So Lydia spoke very highly of you." Caroline smiled more when Lee chuckled again, she liked his laugh and his voice, it was dark, sexy even, "And I was wondering if you'd want to take me to the party tonight." Caroline looked at the rearview mirror, seeing Stiles staring at her, looking a little surprised.

"I would love to take you to the party tonight Caroline," Stiles could hear they guys voice faintly through the phone, and he glanced over at Scott, who was to busy thinking about Allison most likely to be paying attention to his sister.

"Great, I'll text you my address, you can come get me in about two hours?" Caroline bit her lip, smiling when Lee agreed, before the two said goodbye to each other, and hung up, Caroline letting out a squeal of delight as she danced in her seat some.

"Lydia set you up again?" Stiles asked, glancing back at her in the mirror, not liking the grin she had on her face as she nodded, "You think that's a good idea? If I remember right the last guy turned out to be a total douche."

Caroline rolled her eyes at Stiles, "Well this guy isn't, and he drives a Camaro." She says happily, glancing outside the window as Stiles pulled up to the house.

"Oh, a Camaro, well that definitely makes him a suitable date and not a douche at all." Stiles says dramatically as he turns around his seat looking at her, Scott watching the two with raised eyebrows.

"Oh lay off Stiles, just because you got the guy to leave me alone last time doesn't make you my protector." Caroline groans rolling her eyes, pushing Scott's head, "Come on, get out, we have to get ready, and I have to pick out a good outfit for your date with Allison!" She says excitedly, gripping his seat and shook it.

"I mean if you want to get raped by a creepy guy go right ahead be my guest but do you even know his name?" Stiles asked and Caroline nods, rolling her eyes again as she pushed against Scott's seat, wanting him to get out so she could end this conversation.

"His name is Lee Blake, he's eighteen, and he just moved back here." She says, "And he's friends with Jackson." She adds on, biting her lip as Stiles laughs.

"Yep, he's definitely a douche, Scott you better make her bring that pepper spray your mom bought her." Stiles said turning to look at Scott as he looked at him confused.

"How do you know our mom bought her pepper spray? I never told you that." Caroline looked at Scott, her eyes going wide as she glared over at Stiles whose mouth was wide open, and she groaned and grabbed her purse.

"You know what, I'm getting out now." She says rolling her eyes, climbing over Scott even though he shouted, and she pushed against his stomach, making him let out a huff a breath as she grabbed the door handle and opened the door, and climbed out, making Scott drop his question as he tried to regain his breath, and climbed out after her.

҉

Caroline was busy putting her earrings in, and not paying attention to Scott who slinked into her room, dressed in the outfit she had picked out for him, even when he asked her not to, and slowly sunk down onto her bed, letting out a sigh, trying to catch her attention, but she didn't look from her reflection as she pulled back some, smiling to herself again as she ran her fingers through her curled hair.

"Care," Scott whined, and she rolled her eyes turning to look at him her hand going to her hip as she studied her brother, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You need something?" Scott bit his lip, nodding slowly as he took in his sisters appearance. He always thought his sister was beautiful, everyone thought his sister was beautiful, but right now he was worried about what Stiles had said about the Lee guy, and if Caroline really did need her pepper spray, especially dressed like that.

"Isn't that dress a little… revealing?" Scott asked, cringing away when she gave him that glare and he groaned standing up ,"Right, sorry, not going to be the brother that judges and looms over you." He says holding his hands up as he walked over to her, and gripped her shoulders, "But I need to talk to you."

Caroline quirked an eyebrow, looking up at Scott who was taller than her by a good four inches, "Need to talk to me about what?"

Scott let out a sigh, and reached into his pocket pulling out the small bottle of pepper spray and Caroline groaned pulling out of his hold and walked away, "Come on Caroline, just bring it, you can keep it in your purse or something!" He said turning to look at her as she pulled on her heels.

"No Scott," She says rolling her eyes, doing the strap on her heel before standing back up straight, "I don't need it, really, I will be fine." She says, and Scott stares at her, holding the can of pepper spray towards her, giving her those puppy dog eyes, and she groaned snatching it from him. "I hate you."

Scott smiled, "No you don't," He says in a sing song voice smiling over at her as she rolled her eyes, "so that guy's coming to pick you up?" Scott asked and Caroline smiles as she nods, slipping the pepper spray into her purse. "So I get to meet him then?" Caroline sighed, and grabbed her purse.

"I guess, if you promise not to be weird." Scott rolled his eyes getting ready to say something when the door bell sounded, and the twins looked at each other.

"Caroline, your date is here!" Caroline's eyes widen and she grinned before hurrying out of her room, Scott close behind as she made her way down the stairs, smiling at the sight of Lee, who was a lot better looking than she expected.

Melissa looked from the boy standing in her foyer; he was dressed in black pants, a white button up shirt, and a leather jacket then back to Caroline who was dressed in a maroon spaghetti strapped dress, her mini leather jacket on, and three inch strappy black heels.

"Hey," Lee breathed, smiling as he saw Caroline and she smiled back, glancing back over at Scott who was glaring and she rolled her eyes before walking towards him.

"I'll be home a little late tonight mom," Caroline said looking over at Melissa who watched the two cautiously, "I might even spend the night at Lydia's; I'll text you to let you know." Caroline said, pressing a kiss to her mother's cheek before taking Lee's hand, and let him pull her out of the house, Scott following.

"You look great," Lee whispered into her ear as he walked towards his Camaro parked behind her mom's car, and she smirks.

"I know," She says smugly, sighing when she heard Scott call out to them from behind, and Lee stopped, turning to look at her brother as Caroline leaned against his car, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Scott asked, and Caroline notices Lee tensing up a bit as Scott walked up to him, and she studied him curiously, it had to have been nerves, Scott wasn't normally one to cause someone to be nervous, but who knew.

"Sure man," Lee sad turning back to Scott, and he nods, running his hands down his face.

"Look, I'm sure you're a great guy." Scott started and Caroline groaned rolling her eyes as she pulled her phone out of her pocket since it had gone off while Scott talked, "But Caroline has had bad luck with the guys Lydia sets her up with." He says, crossing his arms over his chest, Caroline smiling when she sees the text Stiles sent her '_Here, see what you're missing out on_' along with a picture of him in the suit he was wearing to the party.

"Yeah I know," Caroline looks up at what Lee says watching as he looked at Scott, running his hand through his curls, "Lydia told me about the last guy, and he's an asshole." Lee glances back at Caroline, smiling a little, "But I would never do that to your sister, I'm not that kind of guy."

Scott stared at Lee for a few minutes, glancing back at Caroline who wasn't paying any attention to the two any longer as she took a picture of herself, and sent it to Stiles with the text '_Right back at you sweetheart_'.

"Alright," Scott said nodding, holding his hand out, "I'm going to be at this party too so just think about that." Scott said and Lee laughed a little, taking the younger boys hand as he nods.

"Alright man, see you there." Lee said shaking his head before heading back to Caroline, who was busy texting.

"See you at the party Care," Caroline giggled as she read Stiles text message about how mean she was, not really hearing her brother, but she looked up, noticing Lee standing beside her and she smiled, shoving her phone back into her purse, "Scott done lecturing you?" She asks, smiling when Lee nods, and she lets him walk her over to the passenger side, and open the door for her.

"Oh so you're a gentleman." She says smirking over at Lee as he shrugs, seeming a little bashful, which was cute, and she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "I like gentleman." She says before climbing into the car, Lee closing it behind her, smiling from the chaste kiss on the cheek.

Caroline settled herself in her seat, glancing around Lee's car as he climbed in, starting the car up, glancing over at her as he drove out of the drive way.

"So, Caroline," Caroline looked over at Lee, smiling a little, "You want to play a game of twenty questions to get to know each other?" He asks and Caroline smiles as she nods.

"Alright sure, I'll start." She says clapping her hands together as she pursed her lips, thinking of a question, "What do you think of a girl who carries around of can of pepper spray?" She asks jokingly, sending him a playful look and he laughs shaking his head.

"I think I better be extra sweet to her." Caroline smiles as she nods, biting her lip when her phone went off in her purse again, "Okay my turn." Lee says, turning onto the road that led to Lydia's house, "Who keeps texting you?" He questions, glancing over at her and she sighed, shrugging as she pulled her phone out.

'_So, is the guy a douche?'_

Caroline rolls her eyes, and replies with a no quickly, and smiles over at Lee, "Just Lydia checking in." She says with a shrug, "So, what makes you want to be friends with someone as big of an asshole as Jackson?" She asks looking over at him as he laughed some, "I mean no offense, but he's kind of an asshole."

Lee shakes his head smiling a little as he pulls up in front of the Martin house, which was already packed with cars, "What makes you want to be friends with someone as controlling as Lydia?" He asks as he turns his car off looking over at Caroline as she bit her lip.

"Because…I know Lydia, and there's more to her than that." She says with a shrug, and Lee nods in agreement.

"Now ask me again why I'm friends with Jackson?" He teases, and Caroline sighs, smiling a little as she nods.

"Alright, you got me there, but I still don't like him." Caroline says pointing over at him, jumping a little when someone hit the hood of the car, and the two looked out, Lee laughing as a bunch of his friends made whistling noises before running towards Lydia's house, "Friends of yours?"

Lee shakes his head, "Actually, I have no idea who those guys are." He laughed, and Caroline laughed with him before he climbed out of the car, and Caroline quickly got out, walking to where he waited for her.

"You have to promise me something," Caroline said letting Lee wrap his arm around her waist, and she leaned her head against his shoulder looking up at him as he smiled.

"What's that?"

Caroline smiled as she pulled out of his hold, skipping up the porch steps as they waited outside the house, Lee staring up at her as she stood atop the stairs, "I will most likely get very drunk tonight." She says, resting her hands on his shoulders, "Don't let me take advantage of you." She whispered, and Lee laughed shaking his head when she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he picked her up making her giggle as the front door opened, and the party people inside dragged them in.

҉

Stiles laughed as he watched one of the drunken teenagers trip over the couch in Lydia's living room, before he picked himself up and downed someone's beer before he went on his way. Scott was off someplace with Allison, Lydia (who he had hope to at least gotten a chance to talk to, but didn't) was off making out with Jackson, and he was inside, pretending to be drinking from the plastic cup of beer while he kept an eye on Caroline, who was lounging on the couch, her head resting in the lap of douchebag Lee, her date. He had done some research on the Lee guy, and found out that his family had lived in Beacon Hills for a long time, until six years ago when they all moved away, it was weird he was back in town, and Stiles didn't trust him.

He wouldn't say it was just jealousy playing in to his hatred for this curly haired douchebag, but it did play a part in it. Stiles knew it was stupid, but he was always very protective of Caroline, even when they were little. They used to have an open friendship back in primary school, but that was when they were kids, and his mom had died, and her and Scott's dad had left. Stiles spent most of his childhood with the McCalls and even though he was Scott's best friend, it never stopped him from growing attached to Caroline, and last year when that idiot tried to have his way with her after getting her drunk had just made him grow even more wary of her hanging out with other guys.

He rolled his eyes leaning back against the wall when Caroline laughed loudly her arms going up in the air, laughing about something the douchebag had just told her before she rolled off the couch, landing onto the hard wood with a thump, and Stiles leapt into action, ready to go help her up but the douchebag beat him to it, and he picked Caroline up off the floor, the two laughing as he steadied her stance, his hands running down her bare arms. Stiles shook his head, looking away when Caroline gripped the guy's shoulders pressing her lips to his. He didn't want to see that, he didn't like seeing Caroline with other guys, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave the room, he was worried about what could happen to Care if he left the room.

Stiles tried to turn his attention back to the people around him, putting on a smile as someone started to talk to him, and he laughed back, carrying on the conversation, keeping Caroline in his sight when he saw her dragging Lee out of the room and towards the door leading to where everyone was dancing outside, stopping when Scott ran in, looking like he was in pain.

"Scotty are you okay?" Caroline asked, her words slurring as she giggled, her hand going to grab Scott's but he pulled away from her, and hurried away, in the direction of Stiles.

"Scott man, are you okay?" Stiles asked quickly, gripping on to Scott's shoulder as he shook his head.

"Get Caroline home," Scott groaned quickly, before he stumbled passed everyone, and out the front door, Allison following close behind him.

Stiles sighed setting his cup down looking for Caroline, who seemed to have vanished. He groaned and ran towards the doors leading out, looking to his right where he saw Lydia walking towards the house with Jackson, and he bit his lip before running over to the two, both of them looking at him strangely.

"Lydia," Stiles said, smiling a little as she looked up at him, her perfect eyebrows pinched together in confusion, "Hey, it's me, uh Stiles, but uh, that's not what, shit this is not how I wanted our conversation to go," He rambled shaking his head, noticing her growing impatient "uh have you seen Care?" He asked quickly, feeling himself growing nervous and Lydia looked up at him tilting her head to the side.

"Doesn't she like…hate you or something?" She asked, and Stiles groaned rolling his eyes.

"Yeah something like that," He muttered shaking his head before glancing over at Jackson, "Scott wants me to get her home, have either of you seen her?" Jackson rolled his eyes, his arm wrapping around Lydia's neck and she giggled leaning into him as Jackson threw his thumb over his shoulder.

"Queen bitch stumbled off that way with Lee." He said and Lydia gasped and she hit Jackson's chest when she heard him call Caroline a bitch, Stiles nodding once grinning at Lydia and waved her a goodbye before scurrying in the direction Jackson had pointed him in, spotting Caroline leaning against the brick wall, surrounded in smoke and he rolled his eyes.

"Care!" Stiles shouted, hurrying over to her, snatching the cigarette from in between her lips and tossed it to the ground, "We have to go home now."

Caroline glared when Stiles ripped the cigarette from her mouth, and she shook her head crossing her arms over her chest, "Uh 'we' aren't going anywhere." She said as she pointed between herself and Stiles. Lee looked over at Stiles strangely, taking a step protectively in front of her, and Stiles glared shaking his head.

"Look man I get she's your date, but her brother wanted me to get her home." Stiles explained quickly and Lee shook his head, wrapping his arm around Caroline's neck, who was staring at Stiles.

"I can take Caroline home, she's safe with me." He grinned, and Stiles sent him a look, laughing some as he scratched the back of his neck, gesturing towards him.

"Uh yeah totally, I'm sure you're a great guy, I mean you drive a Camaro after all, and if that doesn't scream stable I don't know what does." He says sarcastically with a shrug, noticing Lee glare, "But I have strict orders to take Caroline home, by her older-"

"He was born two mintues before me, he isn't older." Caroline interrupted, taking a step forward stumbling a bit as she pointed at Stiles, "I am staying with Lee, okay? I'm fine, now go run off and stalk Lydia or something." Caroline said leaning back against the wall and Stiles stared at her, biting his lip.

"You do anything to her, and I mean anything." Stiles said quickly, taking a step towards Lee, "You'll regret it, you hear me?" He said pointing at Lee, who only stared back, a small smile playing on his lips before he jerked forward some, making Stiles jump back, Caroline pushing off the wall worried.

"Trust me when I say this," Lee said, walking towards Stiles as he took a few steps back, "You have nothing to worry about when Caroline is with me." He almost growled out, and Caroline stared at him feeling herself sober up some from the fear of them fighting.

Stiles swallows, glancing over at Caroline whose eyes were wide, then back at Lee nodding slowly, "Alright…Fine." Caroline watched as Stiles looked at her, shaking his head slowly before he turned on his heel and marched away angrily, and she frowned, sighing as she leaned back against the wall.

"What was that guy's problem?" Lee asked turning back to look at Caroline, and she shrugged, running her hand through her hair as she looked up at him.

"Scott's best friend, he's like…really protective over me even though he hates me." She says with a shrug, "We have a weird relationship." She mumbled, and Lee shakes his head walking back over to her, his hands going to her waist.

"I can't see why anyone would hate you," Lee smiles, and Caroline laughs a little shaking her head as she looked up at him.

"You want to know a secret Lee?" She whispered and he nods slowly, leaning down some.

"I'm not as sweet as you think," She mumbled, gripping the back of his neck, "I'm actually pretty mean, I am not the angel you seem to think I am." She whispered, her lips brushing against his as his hands tightened on her waist.

"I never thought you were one." Lee pressed his lips to hers, and Caroline giggled into the kiss, stumbling forward some as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back slowly, laughing more when he picked her up, pressing her back against the wall.

"You're not supposed to let me take advantage of you," She mumbled into his lips, running her heel up his leg as he chuckles, shaking his head.

"Kissing isn't taking advantage," He says raising an eyebrow as he pulled back a little, "And I kissed you, so it doesn't count." Caroline rolled her eyes playfully as Lee set her back on the ground, moving to take her hand. "How about we get you home?" He asked, brushing some of her hair behind her ear as she pouted.

"I don't want to go home." She mumbled, leaning into him as he wrapped his arm around her waist, and led her out the gate, heading towards the cars.

"That guy sounded pretty serious about you needing to get home though, and your brother would probably kill me if you didn't show up." He says with a shrug, and Caroline laughed shaking her head.

"Scott couldn't kill a fly, he's like an innocent little puppy." She says rolling her eyes pulling away from him as she smirked, "I'm the one you have to worry about."

Lee nods, "I'm sure you are," He says taking a step forward, putting himself in front of her again, "But you're pretty wasted, and I'm sure Scott has hidden strength and hostility you don't know about." Caroline stared at Lee, taking in how serious he sounded before laughing loudly shaking her head as she put a hand on his chest.

"Scott has no hostility, what so ever." She laughed shaking her head, taking a step back, falling backwards until Lee gripped her hand and pulled her back to her feet, and she laughed a bit more, "Maybe you should take me home."

Lee laughs a little and nods, wrapping an arm around her waist and helped her over to the car, "You don't think you're going to be sick do you?" He asks, his hand moving to the small of her back as he opened the door for her, and she made a face looking up at him before giggling as she shook her head.

"Nah man," She says waving it off as she climbed in, laughing some as she bumped her head on the roof of the car, Lee sighing, fighting back a smile as he closed it behind her.

Caroline ran her hands through her hair, noticing how drunk she actually was when she felt dizzy, and she shook her head, taking in a deep breath as she pulled the sun guard down, squinting in the dark to see her reflection in the tiny mirror, making a face at the sight of her messy hair, and smeared lipstick. As Lee got into the car, she tried to fix the mess of her face, glancing over at him when he started the car up and took off in the direction of her house.

"You could have told me I looked so bad," She slurred, shuffling around in her purse for her hair tie, glancing at him as he smiles while she pulled her hair back in a messy bun.

"You don't look bad," Lee said shaking his head and she rolled her eyes, looking back in the mirror as she wiped her lipstick off, before sighing, flopping back in her seat, and stretched her legs out.

"I think I left my jacket." She whined, closing her eyes, and Lee glanced at her shaking his head.

"It's in the back, I grabbed it when you were talking to that one guy." He explained and she furrowed her eyebrows, not remembering being with anyone other than Lee that night but shrugged it off, and unbuckled her seatbelt, and leaned over the console, searching for her jacket.

Lee glanced over at Caroline as she rummaged around in his backseat, "It should be right there." He says, looking back at the road.

"It's not," Caroline sighed, pulling back, blowing her bangs from her face as she looked back over at him, "Are you sure you grabbed it?" Lee nods, getting ready to open his mouth before a huge black shadow charged in front of the Camaro, and Lee shouted, his hand going over Caroline's chest as he swerved, the car tires screeching as Caroline screamed gripping onto her seat. The car went through the railings on the side of the road, flipping the car over and over as it went down the hill, Caroline being thrown around the front seat as Lee tried to grip onto her to keep her in place until the car finally stopped moving when it collided with a tree.

"Caroline! Oh god Caroline are you okay?" Caroline could hear Lee's voice faintly and she opened her eyes, her vision blurred, and her head spinning. "Care it's going to be okay, don't move, I'm going to call 911 just don't move." Lee groaned, the blood rushing to his head as he reached for the buckle of his seat belt, and unlatched it, crashing to the hood of the car, groaning when he hit his head.

Caroline pressed her palm to her forehead, feeling a warm sticky liquid and when she pulled her fingers back she saw her blood on them, "Fuck, oh god, Lee." She panicked, trying to sit up some letting out a cry when something sliced into her skin.

"Care do not move," Lee said quickly, holding his hands up as he moved to his knees, pulling his phone from his pocket, cursing when there was no signal. He looked around, noticing the blood soaking into Caroline's dress. "Care, do not move okay? I need to get out for a second, just don't move, you're bleeding really bad." He says, and Caroline shakes her head.

"Don't fucking leave me!" She shouts, gripping the sleeve his jacket, tears falling down her cheeks from the pain and Lee gripped her hand.

"I'm not, I need to get out to call the ambulance okay? Just don't move." Caroline nods, trying to get her breathing back under control, the last thing she needed was to have an asthma attack on top of a car crash. Caroline let out a sob as she leaned her head back against the hood of the car, looking up at her seat. She could be dead right now, dead. She could feel herself panicking more, and she looked back to Lee, who had somehow gotten the door off its hinges? Had it been like that before? She didn't think so.

"Lee," Caroline gasped out, her eyes widening when she heard a loud growl, "Lee did you hear that?" She asked, swallowing back the sob forming in her throat, as Lee looked around, keeping his back to the car as he dialed 911.

"Hello?" Caroline could hear the panic in his voice, "I've been in a car crash, my friend's stuck in the car, and she's got a shard of glass in her side, she's bleeding really bad." Caroline let out another cry when she heard what was wrong with her, and she picked her head up, looking at her side to see the blood soaking in her dress.

"Right off Beacon Hills bridge, we went through the railings, you can't miss it." Caroline tried to keep herself focused on Lee's voice, but all she could hear was the sound of heavy breathing, and something walking in the trees behind them.

"Lee!" She cried out, trying to get up, crying out in pain the glass went deeper into her skin, and Lee hung up with the police once they had said they were on their way, and turned back to look at Caroline.

"Don't move Care, help's coming okay? Just don't move." Caroline nods slowly leaning back, looking around at the trees, feeling herself getting lightheaded. She could hear more footsteps, and she squinted into the dark, noticing a pair of red eyes staring at her, before she heard the sound of Lee's shouts, and someone else's, and the eyes vanished as the shouts faded away into the woods.

Caroline felt something grip her ankles, and she screamed, kicking at it and grabbed her purse, just in time for something to yank her out of the car, and she cried out in pain when she felt the glass rip into her skin, "Get off me!" She screamed, hearing the growls of whatever had grabbed her as it made its way on top of her, huge white fangs, and glowing red eyes in her face. Caroline screamed out in pain when she felt it's claws dig into her side, and she gripped the pepper spray in her bag, spraying it in its eyes, making it back off and give her time to get to her feet, using all the strength she had to make it up to the road. When she felt like she was almost to safety her heel got stuck on something, making her fall and she rolled back down, her head landing on a rock.

Her vision blurred, and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get up, but she couldn't and all she could hear was the sounds of footsteps coming towards her, and when she opened her eyes she saw two figures standing over her.

"Derek," She could hear Lee's voice faintly as he knelt beside her, brushing her hair from her face.

"She'll be fine, we need to go after it, I've already warned Scott." Caroline tried to talk, but her voice faded away, along with the figures around her as they walked away, and soon all she could see was the sky, and then heard the sound of sirens.

҉

Stiles sighed, glancing over at Scott as he leaned his head against the window of his jeep. His best friend really was a werewolf…He couldn't believe it, all this time he had thought all those things were just myths, and now he was living it. His best friend was a werewolf, he knew he shouldn't think it was so cool, but it kind of was…well other than the fact Scott would turn into a homicidal maniac ever fully moon, that part wasn't so cool.

"Did you get Care home?" Scott mumbled, looking over at Stiles who shook his head, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"She wouldn't go with me," He said with a shrug, "She stayed at the party with Lee, who took her home most likely." He says, and Scott nods slowly sighing as he looked back out the window. Stiles was heading towards Beacon Hills Bridge when he saw the squad of police cars parked, and a tow truck pulling a black Camaro from the woods.

"Oh shit," Stiles breathed, pulling the car to a stop, "Scott that is Lee's car." Stiles said quickly over to Scott and his eyes widen, both boys getting out of the car quickly, Sherriff Stilinksi recognizing his son's car and made his way to greet them, holding his hands up to stop them from running onto the scene of the crime.

"What's happened? Is Caroline okay?" Scott asked quickly, trying to push passed Stiles's dad.

"Scott," Sherriff Stilinksi started before noticing that the boy was shirtless wanting to comment on it, but decided it wasn't worth it, and he honestly didn't want to know, "Caroline was in a wreck, we think she may have been driving drunk or maybe whatever attacked her caused her to wreck, we're not sure, but she's at the hospital now."

Scott shook his head, mumbling no over and over again to himself as he tugged at his hair, turning away from the scene as Stiles looked up at his dad, "Lee Blake was driving her home." He said shaking his head, trying to keep calm, "Where is he?"

Stiles's dad shook his head, "A young man called the accident in, but when we got here all we found was the car, and Caroline a few feet away from it, she lost a lot of blood, it looked like an animal attack." He says, noticing the worry forming on his son's face and he gripped Stiles shoulder, "You and Scott head to the hospital, Melissa is probably worried sick." He says, and Stiles nods getting ready to turn away, "And get Scott a shirt, he doesn't need to be going in public places like that."

Stiles nods, and pulls away from his dad, nodding towards Scott to follow as the two run towards the jeep, and Stiles drives a quickly, trying to get to the hospital as fast as possible.

"She's going to be okay Scott," Stiles says, looking over at his best friend who was near tears, "Caroline is going to be fine, she has to be." He mumbled, nodding to himself, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was holding onto the steering wheel, he couldn't lose Caroline.


	4. Chapter Four: Radioactive

**I Hate That I Don't Hate You**

**Warnings**: Profanity, Violence, Sexual Situations

**Author's Note**: I am so sorry for how long it took for this chapter to get out! This is a little bit of a filler chapter though, all the really good stuff will be happening in the next chapter that I'm sure you'll all love. Thank you so much for continuing to read this, it's my baby and I hope you all are enjoying it as much as I do. 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons is the song for the chapter, don't forget to review! Thank you!

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own Stiles, nor do I own any of the Teen Wolf characters.

**҉**

Scott was used to the hospital, he spent a lot of time there as a kid when his mom couldn't afford a babysitter for him and Caroline, but back then he had Caroline to keep him company, and the two would stay in the little longue area the hospital had, where there were tons of toys for them to play with. But he never had to stay in the waiting room, confused, upset, and not knowing wither is twin sister would wake up or not.

It was a different story for Stiles though, hospitals brought back bad memories for him, he and his dad would stay there for hours at a time, waiting for his mother to get out of chemo, trying to get comfortable on those god awful chairs, and having a gourmet dinner of Doritos, Resee cups and Mountain dew from the vending machine. But as much as Stiles hated hospitals, he'd mastered the ability to sleep whenever and where ever in the hospital, no matter the situation.

So as Scott tapped his foot nervously from his spot in one of those awful chairs, Stiles was asleep on his side, outside of Caroline's room, lying on the floor under the window where they could see into her room, having the dream he always had about Caroline.

_Stiles rubbed his eyes sleepily, letting out a yawn as he sat up in bed, looking around the dark room, Caroline's dark room. He smiles to himself, running a hand down his face as he sat up, wondering to himself where Caroline had snuck off too. _

"_Care?" Stiles called out her name, noticing his voice echoing some, and he threw his legs off the bed, standing up slowly, "Caroline?" He whispered into the dark, going towards the bathroom, where he expected to find her. She'd be standing in front of her sink, her back to him, only in his 'Jawesome' shirt she loved so much. But when he opened the bathroom door, she wasn't on the other side, in fact, her bathroom wasn't even on the other side, instead it was the woods. Stiles swallowed down the lump in his throat, and went to turn back into her bedroom, not even wanting to find out what awaited him in those woods, but as he went to leave, her bedroom was gone, and he stood face to face with Derek Hale, who stood beside the wrecked Camaro. _

"_Boo," Stiles fell back onto his ass when Derek jerked forward smirking at him, and he scrambled away from him, trying to get away from Derek as he walked towards him, stopping when his hand touched something soft. Stiles turned quickly, his heart dropping at the sight of Caroline on the ground, covered in dirt, leaves, and blood._

"_Oh god," Stiles moved to his knees, pulling Caroline into his lap, "Care, Care angel wake up, come on Caroline wake up!" Stiles shouted, his voice cracking as he shook her cold body, cupping her cheek in his hand, "Caroline wake up, please." Stiles let out a small sob, shaking his head as he stroked her cheek. He couldn't lose her, not her, he couldn't lose another person he needed, not again._

_Stiles noticed Derek's feet, and he looked up slowly, watching as Derek smirked, kneeling down beside Caroline, and took her wrist into his hand. _

"_No! Stop! Leave her alone!" Stiles screamed, trying to move to push Derek away, but he couldn't move, it was like his body was frozen. All he could do was sit there, and watch as Derek brought Caroline's arm towards his mouth, and bit into her skin, making her cry out in pain, her body jerking forward, and Stiles could move again, so he pulled her close._

"_Care, it's okay, it's okay." Stiles gripped Caroline to him as she screamed, the sound making his skin crawl, and he tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't stop screaming, her nails were digging into his arms, so hard that it broke skin._

"_Care, stop, Care it's okay, I'm here!" Stiles shouted, trying to pry her hands off when he noticed it wasn't nails digging into his skin, but claws. Stiles was trembling, and he let out a shaky breath, looking back to Caroline, her normal hazel eyes, golden, and animal like. Before he could do anything Caroline let out a horrible howl of pain, before she gripped his shoulders and threw him to the ground, moving on top of him and threw her head back, letting out another one of those howls before she looked back down at him, an animal like smirk playing on her lips before she growled, showing four fangs, then dug those fangs into his shoulder, ripping into his skin._

Scott stood up quickly when Stiles started to scream, his best friend sitting up so fast he nearly knocked over one of the nurses walking by. "Stiles, Stiles stop." Scott said quickly, going over to his side, gripping his shoulder, and Stiles looked at Scott, his eyes wide, full of tears, something Scott hardly ever saw.

"Caroline," Stiles swallowed looking around at all the faces looking at him, trying to calm himself. "It was just a dream." He breathed, shaking his head as he stood up slowly, pulling away from Scott. "I, I need to talk to you." Scott furrowed his eyebrows, watching Stiles closely as he rubbed at his shoulder looking around the room, and then into Caroline's room, who was still unconscious, her mother at her side. "Scott I need to talk to you right now, in private." Stiles whispered, and Scott nods gesturing for him to follow him towards the bathroom.

Scott pushed the bathroom door open, checking to make sure no one was in there as Stiles made his way to the sinks, and turned one on, splashing the cold water to his face, trying to get Caroline's cries, and wolf like howls out of his head.

"Stiles what just happened?" Scott asked walking back over to him, looking into the mirror at Stiles, who looked terrified.

"I had a dream," Stiles rasped out, turning around slowly, "What if…What if the Alpha attacked Caroline?" Stiles let it sink it, something he hadn't thought about a few hours ago, but the thought of Caroline being a werewolf was something he didn't want to imagine, and the look on Scott's face made him believe he felt the same way.

"Derek said he's probably building a pack," Scott muttered, "But Caroline…She can't be a werewolf, that can't happen, she just can't!" Scott shouted, and Stiles nods.

"I know, god believe me I know." Stiles said shaking his head as he ran his hands down his face, "We've got to get in to look." Stiles said looking back over at Scott who looked confused.

"Look at what?"

"Look at her bodacious bod Scott, god what do you think?" Stiles snapped, noticing the hurt look on his friends face and sighed, "Her wounds, if they've healed, then she's probably a werewolf, if not, then she's okay."

Scott nods slowly, "Okay, I'll…I'll distract my mom." Scott said, running a hand through his hair, "And you check…but only look at her injuries!" Scott said pointing at Stiles, and sent him a look.

"I'm not going to," Stiles sighed shaking his head, not even wanting to start the conversation of him looking at Caroline naked, "you know what just go." He said, pushing Scott towards the door.

The two made their way back towards Caroline's room, Scott glancing at his mother who sat with her back to them, before he opened the door, making her sniffle and wipe at her eyes as she turned to look at him.

"Scott, Stiles, do you guys need something?" Melissa asked, her voice weak, making Scott frown, he hadn't seen his mother like this in a long time.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a second?" Scott asked, gesturing towards the bathroom, Scott looked over at Stiles, who wasn't even paying attention to Scott, or his mom, he was just looking at Caroline, with a look he didn't quite understand.

"Yeah…Yeah alright," Melissa said quietly as she stood, "Stiles don't…Don't touch anything okay?" Stiles nods slowly, hearing her, but not really paying attention to her. He couldn't take his eyes of Caroline, seeing her like that, so vulnerable, so broken, it wasn't okay, it wasn't supposed to be like that and he wished he had pushed harder to make her leave with him, she would have been safe, she would have been home, with him, instead of out in those woods all alone, being mauled by a werewolf.

Stiles sighed and glanced back over at the bathroom door, hearing Scott's quiet whispers on the other side. "Alright Stiles," He muttered to himself, biting his lip as he pulled back the sheet over Caroline, taking a breath as he reached for her hospital gown, sliding it passed her legs, so he could get to her bandages, "I'm not being a perv." He said to himself, since that's kind of how he felt, but he couldn't think of that, he was trying to make sure she was safe. He bit his lip as he pulled at the medical tape keeping her bandage in place, glancing back over at the bathroom door when he heard the shuffling of feet. "Please don't be a werewolf," He whispered, peeling back the bandages, "Please, Please don't be a werewolf." He says again, squeezing his eyes shut as he pulled the bandage away, and took in a deep breath before looking. Stiles grimaced at the grueling sight, the claw marks all stitched up and red, but they weren't healed, and that was good.

Stiles let out a shaky breath, biting his bottom lip as he smoothed her bandages back out, and fixed her gown, and covers back over her, just in time for the bathroom door to open back up, Ms. McCall walking out, Scott following close behind.

"Scott, I've got to go check on my patients." Melissa said quietly, looking over at Stiles as he sunk down in the chair beside Caroline's bed, folding his arms under his head as he leaned on her bed, letting out a small yawn. "If Caroline wakes up, text me okay?" Scott nods, smiling at his mom weakly before she takes one last look at her daughter, then forced herself to leave the room.

"So…"Scott bit his lip, walking over to stand beside the chair Stiles was resting it, "Is she…like me?" Scott whispered, and Stiles sits up, shaking his head slowly.

"No, they're still there…they're pretty nasty looking too." He says, letting out a small chuckle, "Caroline's going to be really pissed when she wakes up."

Scott smiles sadly as he nods, "She always hated having scars." He muttered, Stiles nodding his head as he leaned back in the chair.

"She's going to have huge ones too." Both the boys frown at the thought of that, "I should have made her leave with me." Stiles whispered to himself shaking his head, "This is my fault." Scott shakes his head, and puts his hand on Stiles shoulder.

"It's not your fault man," He said sadly, "It's no one's fault, no one but the Alpha's." He said, and Stiles let out a sigh.

"And Lee's," Stiles grumbled, leaning forward some, "he left her there Scott…what if Lee is the Alpha?" Stiles asks, looking up at Scott, "He rolls into town just as the attacks start, and if it isn't Derek it has to be him."

"It isn't me," Stiles stood up quickly at the sound of another person's voice, both him and Scott glaring as they saw Lee closing the door behind him, a balloon in one hand, and Caroline's leather jacket in the other. "I'm not the Alpha."

Stiles was to busy wanting to punch Lee for showing his face in the hospital, let alone in Caroline's room, and as he took a step forward to give him a piece of his mind, Scott put a hand to his chest, stopping him. "You know about all this?" Scott asked, and Lee nods slowly, making his way to the other side of the room, staring down at Caroline as he set her leather jacket on the nightstand.

"I'm a werewolf too," He says, tying the balloon to her bed, "I was born into though…like Derek." He says looking over at him, "I'm sort of his cousin…It's a confusing story that isn't important right now, what's important is keeping Caroline safe."

Stiles shook his head, "Well you sure weren't to worried about keeping Caroline safe when you left her alone to die last night!" Stiles snapped, his voice rising, making Scott shush him.

"I didn't leave her alone to die," Lee said weakly, shaking his head, "I had to go, I had to go with Derek to track the Alpha…I didn't want to leave her alone." Stiles rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, refusing to feel bad for that guy. He left Caroline alone in those woods; she could have died because of him.

"Do you know why the Alpha attacked my sister?" Scott asked sounding desperate for an answer, and Lee shook his head sighing.

"Derek thinks he's building a pack…Maybe he thought if he got Caroline, he'd get you to join him too." Scott frowned, so this was his fault, Caroline got attacked because of him.

"Where were you?" Scott looked over at Stiles, "Where the hell were you when Caroline was getting attacked?" He snapped, doing his best to keep his voice down. But he couldn't help it, all he wanted to do was smash Lee's stupid face in, but Scott wasn't letting him.

"Fighting off Derek," Lee snapped back, "He thought I was the Alpha, dragged me into the woods, we didn't know Caroline was being attacked until she sprayed the Alpha with her pepper spray."

Stiles can't help but chuckle, of course Caroline would use pepper spray on a huge vicious wolf, "You should have stayed with her." He said, shaking his head as he sunk back into his chair, and Scott frowned.

"Have you talked to the police?" Lee shook his head, looking over at Scott, "Sherriff Stilinksi knows it's your car, he's been looking for you." Scott explained, glancing back down at Stiles who was no longer paying any attention to them, to busy watching Caroline.

"I was going to go to the police station after I was done here," Lee said nodding, "I'm telling the police that Caroline drove herself home." Stiles looked up at that.

"You can't lie to my dad!" Stiles said, standing up again, and Scott sighed hiding his face in his hands.

"I can't exactly tell him that I left Caroline to go werewolf hunting Stiles!" Lee shouted back, trying to keep his anger in check, he couldn't snap here, not in Caroline's hospital room.

Stiles shakes his head, "No, you can't lie, and you can't blame it on Caroline, if her mom thinks she was driving drunk she'll get in trouble!"

Lee rolled his eyes at Stiles, "I think grounding is a little better than being thrown in jail." Lee says making Stiles glare, clinching his hands into fists, "Plus, if Caroline is grounded, she won't be able to leave her house, making her safe from the Alpha."

Scott nods slowly, agreeing with Lee, "Stiles…this might be the best way to keep her safe…and Lee out of jail."

"Scott come on, the guy drives a Camaro, he was going to end up in jail eventually!" Stiles groans, gesturing over to Lee who let out a growl.

"I'm going to the station now," He grumbled, looking over at Stiles as he sighed, and flopped back down in the chair, "One of you stay in this room with her at all time, to keep her safe."

"Screw you buddy," Stiles called out as Lee left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Scott sighed as he looked over at Stiles, watching as his foot tapped up and down quickly, his hands shaking a little as he placed them on Caroline's bed, his eyes glued on her face. Scott sighed, shaking his head as he moved to the other side of the room, taking a seat in the chair there, staring at his sister for a moment before he looks up at Stiles, noticing the way he was staring at his sister and bit his lip. He knew that Caroline and Stiles had a weird relationship, even when they were kids it was weird. But this was a whole new sort of weird, Stiles never showed any interest in Caroline other than to annoy her when she was around him, most of the time they just bullied each other until Caroline punched him. When they were kids it was a little different, because Stiles would play barbies with her, and watch Disney princess movies with her, and they were good friends but when Lydia came into the picture they drifted. But this, this protective, macho Stiles, this was new, and Scott wasn't sure what had happened between the two to make Stiles act that way, other than when Stiles beat up the guy last year. But he knew he was missing something, something big that was connecting the two together, and he wasn't sure if he minded.

"Stiles," Scott leaned forward in his chair, trying to get Stiles attention and he looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, "I have a question." He says and Stiles looked at him a little confused.

"What is it man?" He asked quietly, and Scott bit his lip, getting ready to talk but before he could get a word out the door swung open, making both boys stand quickly as Lydia came in, tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god Caroline," Lydia let out a small sob, making Stiles look at her immediately as he hurried over to the Caroline's bedside, pushing Scott out of the way, "Care, what happened?" She asked shaking her head, taking her best friend's hand.

Scott looked over at Stiles, the boys both sharing the same thoughts before they looked back at the door, Jackson walking in now, juggling flowers in one hand, a huge stuffed bear in the other, and the balloons he had flying from his hold to the celling.

"Lydia wanted to come see her," Jackson explained, setting the flowers down on the table near him, and handed the bear to Scott, "She also wanted to buy everything in the gift shop." He said shaking his head, looking back to Lydia, who was busy whispering things to Caroline.

"She's going to be fine," Scott said looking over at the strawberry blonde, who looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy, "She should wake up soon, they gave her sedatives so she could rest." Lydia nods slowly looking back over to Caroline, kneeling beside her as she tried to get her to wake up, making Stiles sigh as he watched her.

"I'm going to get some air," Jackson said shaking his head as he left the room, and Scott looked to Stiles, and nodded towards the door, and they left too, giving Lydia some time alone with Caroline. Stiles stood outside the of the hospital room watching as Lydia said something to the sleeping Caroline before she sat in the chair beside her.

"Stiles," Stiles turned at the sound of his father's voice, Sherriff Stilinksi beckoned him over and Stiles gave Scott a look before he made his way to the father, who held up a bag of McDonalds.

"We found the guy that bailed the car crash," He told Stiles as he handed him the bag, Stiles eyes widening, "He came to the station, spouting out about how she stole his car, but we had already tracked his cell. He's in questioning now."

Stiles couldn't help but feel happy for Lee getting arrested, "He's also eighteen," Stiles said, reaching into the bag and popped a fry into his mouth, "He can be trialed as an adult, and I saw him making out with Caroline, who's sixteen, that could be statutory rape." He said with a pleased smile, turning his head to the side to look at his father, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"He rolled into town as soon as these murders started happening too," Stiles said quickly, "Maybe he's the one killing everyone."

"Not unless the boy has a pet mountain lion Stiles," Sherriff Stilinksi sighed, running a hand over his hair, seeing Melissa making her way back down the hall, "You stay put, there's some food in their for Scott too, I need to talk to Ms. McCall." He said poking Stiles in the chest before he walked over to Scott's mom, and Stiles made a face before going over to Scott.

"Dad brought food," He said shaking the bag before taking a seat beside Scott, both boys watching their parents closely as Scott's mom looked close to tears, before Stiles's dad pulled her into a hug.

"You don't think?" Scott asked quietly, gesturing towards their parents as he reached into the bag to grab the hamburger, and Stiles shook his head, taking a bite out of his.

"Nah," He said with a mouth full of food, staring at his father as he and Melissa went someplace private to talk. "You think Care is going to remember what happened when she wakes up?" Stiles asked, looking over to Scott, and he shrugged sadly.

"Maybe," He says unwrapping the burger, "I really hope not." Scott said before taking a bite. "Maybe she'll just remember the car wreck, and then we can just get away with it without her knowing anything." He whispered, and Stiles nods again before turning to look at Scott.

"My dad arrested Lee," He says, a little to happy, "They traced the phone back to him, so he knew he was lying when he came in."

Scott sighed, shaking his head as he took a bite of his burger, chewing quickly as Lydia came out of the room, tears in her eyes but a smile on her face, "She's awake." She said quickly, making Stiles spit out all the food in house mouth, tossing his burger into the garbage beside him as he stood up.

Before Stiles could get into his room, a few nurses went in, keeping him from being able to speak with Caroline, but he stood outside the door, watching through the window as the two nurses checked her vitals, and asked her a few questions, that she looked reluctant to answer. When they came out, Melissa and Scott got to go in first, Caroline's mother bursting into tears, spouting out questions to her none stop before Caroline politely asked her to 'shut up'. Stiles leaned sighed, and turned, leaning against the window as he closed his eyes, waiting for his turn to get to go in, to get to talk to her alone, to yell at her for going home with that jackass, but when it was finally his turn, and the curtains were shut, he could think.

"Stilinksi," That was her voice, a little raspier than normal, and quieter, but all he could remember was that image in his head from his dream, with her covered in blood, howling out in pain. "Stiles are you just going to gawk at me, or actually say something dumbass."

Stiles couldn't help but chuckle, it was like she wasn't attacked by a huge wolf that almost ripped her to shreds, she was same old Caroline. "You're really stupid you know." He said, walking over to her as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, because it was my fault I got in a wreck, and then mauled by a freakish cougar." She says smiling a little as he sighed, his hands trembling some, "You should have tried harder to get me to leave." She whispered, a smirk on her face and Stiles narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you do that," He snapped, feeling the anger swelling up, "You don't even know how fucking worried I've been… How, How angry at myself, and at that douchebag Lee!" He snapped his finger jerking towards her accusingly, "But you wouldn't listen to me, I told you to come with me.. If.. If you had listened you would have been safe at home." His voice cracked, and he groaned, running a hand down his face.

He looked away as Caroline pursed her lips, feeling her hear swell up at the sight of him so angry and upset, and she reached over, taking his rough hand in hers, "It isn't your fault Stiles." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, making him look back down at her as she gave him a smile, pulling him towards her.

He sighed, and leaned down, pressing his lips to her forehead, his hand tangling into her hair, pulling her closer before he leaned his forehead against hers, "I could have lost you Caroline." He whispered looking her in the eyes, and she smiles a little, and took his face in her hands.

"That's never going to happen Stilinksi," She said shaking her head, before kissing him again, then pushed him away, "Now get out of her before I start to cry." She says quickly wiping at her eyes, "And tell your dad that he can come ask me questions about the attack now."

Stiles nods slowly, and stares down at Caroline as she rested back against her pillow smiling at him before the door creaked open, Lydia running in and threw herself into Caroline's arms, making her let out a small cry, before Lydia started to apologize. Stiles turned to leave as Jackson let himself in, truly looking a little happy about the fact Caroline was up. No matter who it was, everyone loved her, and that was clear as day with the small smile on Jackson's face, he could act like he couldn't stand her all he wanted, but Stiles knew, he knew that Jackson cared about her, even if he didn't care about anyone.

Stiles looked down as he walked passed Jackson, and back out to the waiting room, seeing Scott standing with his mother, and the two shared a look that meant they'd talk later, before Stiles went over to his father, who was sipping from a paper cup.

"Caroline said she's ready for questioning," He said looking up at his dad, and the Sheriff nodded slowly before clapping a hand onto Stiles's shoulder.

"You should head home kid," He says squeezing his shoulder gently, "It's late, and Care will be here tomorrow." Stiles nods, giving his dad a small smile before he moved passed him, and headed towards the elevator.


	5. Chapter Five: We Must Be Killers

**I Hate That I Don't Hate You**

**Warnings**: Profanity, Violence, Sexual Situations

**Author's Note**: Okay this one is a quick, short one of Caroline in the hospital still, and it's going to explain a few things about how Stiles and Caroline started their deal. I've also already started the actual chapter so don't worry, I won't take forever to update like last time guys! Song of the Chapter 'We Must Be Killers' by Mikky Ekko. Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own Stiles, nor do I own any of the Teen Wolf characters.

**҉**

_Caroline wasn't absolutely sure how she had gotten out of the hospital, or how she'd somehow limped into the forest and to the wreck scene. But she had done it, and she stood beside Lee's wrecked Camaro, in only her hospital gown. She bit her bottom lip nervously, looking around the woods as she tried to figure out how she was going to get out of there. Caroline looked up to where the railings were supposed to be, where the road would be and where she'd be able to leave. But there was nothing there; there was no hill, no railings, and no road… just trees. _

_She swallowed, her fingers scrunching up her gown as she tried to keep herself calm turning around and around as she tried to find some place out, but there was nothing, nothing but trees._

"_Hello," Caroline called out, thinking that maybe someone was out there, someone who could help, secretly wishing that Stiles would show up and save her. But she received to reply to her cry, and she frowned, tasting blood from how hard she had been biting her lip. _

_Caroline had a pit in her stomach, the unsteadiness starting to set in as she thick fog started to roll in around her, making her skin feel clammy, and her heart race. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to go home, to Scott, to her mom… to Stiles. But she had no way of getting out, she was stuck, stuck beside that damn Camaro. Caroline felt something soft land on her shoulder and she turned her head, her eyebrows creasing together as she pinched the tiny purple petal in between her fingers. She looked up at the starless sky, more purple petals falling down onto her and the forest floor. _

"_Caroline," Caroline's head snapped in the direction of the voice, trying to find the person who was calling out to her. She didn't recognize the voice, and honestly it scared her. It wasn't normal, it was… animal like. "Angel." Caroline turned quickly, feeling hot breath against the back of her neck, and the same voice calling out the name only Stiles used for her, but saw nothing… She was alone. _

_Caroline let out a small cry when she felt a burning pain in her side, her hand going to her waist in response, feeling the warm sticky liquid soaking through her gown. She pulled her hand back, her eyes widening at the sight of blood on her fingers, right as another sharp pain ran up her side, bringing her down to her knees as she clutched her sides, crying out in pain._

"_Caroline," The voice dragged her name out, in a taunting, almost sadistic manner, and Caroline cried shaking her head as she crawled towards the Camaro, pressing her back against it, her hand moving over the dirt ground, trying to find a piece of shattered glass, or a stick, anything she could use to protect herself. _

_She could feel herself getting dizzy as her wounds continued to bleed out onto the dirt, and swallowed down the sob rising to her throat, putting a hand to the cold dinted metal of the car door, using it to push herself up to her feet, ready to run for help, but when took a step forward, she saw them. The glowing, bright red eyes in the distance, cutting through the fog like headlights, and she could feel the panic setting, memorized by the glowing eyes._

"_Caroline," The voice came in a quick growl now, and Caroline screamed as the red eyes lunged at her, throwing her back against the Camaro as fangs dug into her skin. _

Scott was sitting in the chair beside Caroline's bed, he'd just got out of school, and had decided to bring his mom some food, and spend time with Caroline before he went to work. It had been only week since Caroline's accident, and there were no signs of the Alpha, and no other attacks. Scott was hoping that maybe the Alpha had found what he was looking for, and moved on, so he could be left in peace. Things had been getting harder and harder since Scott got bit. He and Allison were finally together, and everything was going well, but he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that her father had shot him in the woods of the night of the full moon. He was a hunter, and he wanted to kill him. But if that wasn't enough, he had to go and almost kill Jackson and Stiles in the same day, and almost had to quit the lacrosse team because he couldn't control his inner beast, as Derek would say. And then there was the fact the Alpha had almost made him kill more and more things kept piling on his plate, so much he couldn't handle. But the worst of it knowing the Alpha was going to go after Caroline again, Derek was sure of it.

"_He attacked her because he knows that she's important for you." Derek explained, walking down the steps of his desecrated home, his arms crossed over his chest._

_Scott shook his head, he had had enough of all this. Derek had lied to him about everything, about the fact the girl that died was his sister, that he wasn't the one who bit him, and now the Alpha was trying to get him to kill with him. "I don't want to be like this." Scott said desperately, "I'm sixteen, I finally have a girlfriend… I'm on first line, I just want to be normal!" He shouts and Derek rolls his eyes at him, and his pathetic cry._

"_If the Alpha hadn't bit you, you wouldn't even be where you are now Scott." Derek said, taking three steps, putting himself in front of him, "I need you to help me Scott." He says never dropping his gaze, "And you need me to help you. How else will you keep what happened to my sister happening to yours?" Derek said, hiding all emotions, and Scott glared at him._

Scott sighed, shaking his head as he tried not to let the anger get to him again, he was tired of being a werewolf, he was tired of having to lie to Allison, and to his mom, and to Caroline. Scott looked over to Caroline, seeing her moving in her sleep some, her hands clutching her bed sheets, and he sat up quickly, about to try and wake her when she shot up in her bed, screaming loudly, clawing at her neck.

As nurses began to fill into the room, Scott had already moved to her side "Caroline!" Scott shouted to her, moving to the bed, gripping her arms, trying to stop her from hurting herself, "Caroline, Care what is it? What's wrong?" Scott cried out desperately, Caroline finally calming down some, looking around in confusion until her eyes fell on her brother's worried face, and her lip quivered, a tear slipping down her cheek, and Scott pulled her into his arms, holding her close as she sobbed.

Scott let Caroline cry into his shirt, stroking her hair gently as he tried to calm her down, all the nurses leaving now to give the two some alone time.

"I keep seeing it's eyes," Caroline whispered shaking her head, and she pulled back a little, her hands trembling, "And.. this horrible voice." She whispered, her lip quivering, "Scott it wasn't a cougar." She said shaking her head wildly, wiping at her eyes and nose. "It was something else… something unreal and it's out there still, and it's going to come back."

Scott frowned, he wished he could tell her, he hated pretending like he didn't know what happened to her that night, "Caroline it was just a nightmare." He whispers, brushing some of her hair behind her ear, "Nothing is going to come after you again." He whispers, resting his forehead against hers, "I won't let anything hurt you again Linny." He whispers, and Caroline smiles a little, closing her eyes before she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him pull her close.

Caroline pulled away from Scott some when the door creaked open, and a hand extended a rather large bag from McDonalds. Caroline grinned, the fear and sadness she had been feeling subsiding for the moment. "That better be for me Stilinksi." Caroline said, already knowing it was Stiles since she knew those hands pretty well.

Scott pulled back, adjusting himself on Caroline's bed as Stiles came in, smiling a little as he made his way to the bed, and handed the bag to Caroline. "There's a Big Mac, Fries, Apple Pie, and a special treat." Stiles said holding out the the large cup in his hand, "I convinced the cashier to give you a milkshake with chocolate and vanilla ice cream." Caroline grinned, and greedily took the cup from his hand, already forgetting about the food in the bag as she sucked the straw, letting out a moan as she pulled away, leaning her head back against her pillow.

"So much better than stupid hospital shit," She says happily shaking her head, smirking a bit as she noticed the look at Stiles's face, "Thanks Stilinksi, looks like you're good for something after all." She says with a shrug and reaches into the bag as she sits up some more, glaring at Scott when he stole a fry from her, "You're ten minutes late for work." She says, and Scott rolls his eyes, looking down at his watch, his eyes widening when he saw that she was telling the truth.

"Shit," He says quickly, standing up, "Care I'll come see you later, do not leave the hospital like last time!" He warns, reminding her of how last year when she was put in the hospital for a broken arm she left without telling anyone and went home.

"Yeah whatever, I'm not going anywhere." She said with an eye roll, making a face when Scott pressed a kiss to the top of her head while she bit into her Big Mac, him leaving as he called out a goodbye to Stiles.

Stiles smiles, and sits beside Caroline on the bed, reaching to take a fry, making Caroline send him a look as he smirked, before popping it into his mouth, "I bought it, I get to eat some fries." He says as he chewed, and Caroline rolled her eyes, taking a sip from her milkshake.

"I think I have the right to be greedy over my fries since I got my tummy ripped open." She said jokingly with a pout, taking a fry and held it up for him, smiling as he bit it, and pulled it from her hand, "But since you're so cute I'll share." She says, before taking another bite from her burger.

Stiles smiles fondly at her as she ate hungrily, she'd always been a heavy eater, and a sloppy one at that he recalled chuckling as she wiped the sauce from her mouth with napkin, before she took another bite of her burger; Caroline had been getting a lot better, her injuries were healing well, and she'd been acting just like her old self, at least around him she did. "Lydia's been getting everyone at school together to surprise you when you come back," Stiles says with a chuckle, Caroline groaning, "She's got banners all over the school, and is making everyone sign this huge card."

Caroline sighed, "I swear to god Lydia is going to be the death of me one day." She says with a pout, and Stiles opens his mouth, and Caroline glares, "Say one thing about Lee and I will stab you in the balls with a syringe." She says, already knowing what was going to come out of his mouth and he shuts up instantly, and goes back to stealing her fries. "Has your dad let him out of jail yet?"

Stiles sighs rolling his eyes as he leans back on his hand, "He's supposed to be getting released today." He says with a shrug, looking back over to her, "Why do you even care Caroline? He left you alone to die."

Caroline sighed shaking her head, "No he didn't Stiles." She says looking over at him, biting her lip, "I haven't told anyone this." She says quietly, catching his attention, "But before I passed out… I saw him… He wanted to stay, and help… But there was this guy, and he told him something about an Alpha… and… how it was important they followed it." She says looking at Stiles as his jaw dropped some, and she raised an eyebrow, "Why do I get the feeling you know exactly what I'm talking about?"

Stiles shrugged, scratching the back of his head as he looked away, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He lied, standing up from her bed, "I uh, I uh need to go." He says quickly, turning to look at her, frowning when she looked upset, "But I'll be back later, with more gifts for you."

Caroline shrugged, pretending not to care and Stiles frowned, going over to give her a kiss, but she turned her head and he sighed lowering his head some before pressing a kiss to her cheek, "I'll be back." He said and Caroline looked up as he left, frowning when the door shut behind him.

Caroline sighed, wiping at her cheek some as she sipped her milkshake. Stiles had been acting really distant lately, Scott too, and she didn't understand why. She had almost died, she'd expected both of them to want to be as close to her as possible, but they were keeping something from her, and for some reason she believed it had to do with her, and with her attack. Caroline just wished that things could be normal for her again, being attacked by some freakish monster was never really on her list of things to do in high school, but neither was striking up a deal with Stiles that they could be together, as long as the pretended they hated each other in public.

_Freshman year had been exactly how Caroline had always imagined it. She was popular, everyone was either friends with her, or wished they were friends with her, and boys were falling over themselves to be with her. But the one boy she wanted was in love with her best friend, Lydia, not to mention her and Stiles had a falling out when she abandoned him for Lydia and her friends. She felt bad sometimes, they had been so close when they were kids, him and Scott were her best friends, and they were inseparable, but now, now she only spoke to Stiles when they were alone, or when Scott was around. But that was only because she couldn't stand listening to him gush about Lydia, and how pretty she looked, or how they'd be perfect together. It was infuriating, and that's all Stiles ever talked about anymore. _

_Caroline was home alone that night, and she walked into Scott's room in search of her favorite shirt. Sometimes their mother would be into much of a hurry to look at whose clothes she was putting away, and their shirts would get mixed up, and right now she was having a hard time finding her favorite halter top. As Caroline rummaged through the piles of clothes on Scott's floor, she paid no attention to the window opening, and Stiles slipping in until he flopped onto the bed._

"_What a view," He says when he saw Caroline, and she stood up quickly, glaring at him as he lounged back on the bed, his arms under his head._

"_What the hell are you doing here Stilinksi? Your boyfriend is at work." She said with an eye roll as she stood up, dusting off her clothes. Stiles stood up quickly and moved to stand in front of her when she went for the door, and he kicked it shut with his foot._

"_I came to talk to you, actually, Care Bear." Stiles said quickly stepping in front of her again when she tried to move passed him, and she sighed, running a hand through her hair._

"_Talk about what?" She asks crossing her arms over her chest and Stiles nods a little, rubbing his hands together._

"_Talk about us," He says gesturing towards them, and Caroline raised an eyebrow, "You've been avoiding me." He says, and she bites her lip, "You don't talk to me anymore… you don't look at me anymore and when you do you're either verbally abusing me, or telling me to shut up." He says, shrugging a little, "I don't know if it's because you're jealous because I'm in love with Lydia or something but… I miss you."_

_Caroline cocked her jaw, shaking her head in disbelief before she pointed at him, "One, fuck you, and two, Lydia's never going to date you." She snapped, jabbing her finger in his chest before pushing passed him, "Get the fuck out of my house Stiles." Stiles groaned and followed after Caroline, stopping when she slammed her bedroom door in his face._

"_Caroline!" He shouted, knocking on the door, "Care you are the one being a bitch to me!" He yells, slamming a fist against his door, "You have no right to be mad at me because you're jealous, or whatever the hell is your problem, just open up this damn door and talk to me! I fucking miss you okay? I miss us, and I miss staying up late with you on WoW." He shouts, slamming his fist against it one last time, and then it was thrown open. Stiles expected Caroline to shout, but instead she grabbed his face, and forced her lips on his, and pulled him into her room._

"_Care," Stiles murmured against her lips, his hands moving up her sides as she kicked the door shut, her hands running up the front of his shirt, "Care, Angel, Care Bear." Stiles wanted to push her away, but what she was doing was making in really hard to focus, "What are you doing?" He finally manages to get out, pulling back slightly, biting down hard on his lip as Caroline moved her hands up his chest._

_Caroline wasn't sure what she was doing, but she couldn't take the yelling, and she couldn't just tell him what her problem was, so she decided to go a little beneath herself. "I'll make you a deal," She said, pushing Stiles back on the bed, trying not to laugh at the look of shock so clear on his face while she pulled her shirt over her head, and tossed it on his head, actually laughing a little as he ripped it from his face. "You and I can do this." She says, sliding her hands into her pajama shorts, and pushed them down, stepping out of them, and kicked them to the side, Stiles's eyes moving up and down her body, his mouth wide open. "In private," She says reaching behind her to unclasp her bra, "We will not speak of it." She says, popping the hooks, and held the bra to her chest, "We will not talk to each other like we're doing it." She says, sliding a strap off her shoulder, "We will just go on with our lives hating each other, even though we don't." She says, slipping the other strap off, smirking at the sight of his blush. "It can be like all those romantic comedies you love so much." Caroline let the bra fall to the ground, and she tilted her head to the side, "Deal?"_

Caroline sighed, leaning back in her bed. She had made the deal just so she wouldn't have to tell Stiles how she felt about him and ever since then she'd been burring all the feelings she did have for him. Caroline was about done with it she thought, she couldn't stand Stiles being so protective over, and yet he didn't want her the way she wanted him… she was just his friend, who he slept with when they were lonely. It was even worse that she had to keep up her act of hating Stiles, when all she wanted to do was joke around with him, and actually have a normal relationship. But no, she had to be complicated; she had to chicken out of actually being honest with him and strike up their stupid deal.

҉

Stiles parked his jeep next to his dad's cruiser, biting his lip as he slid out of his car, closing the door shut and made sure it was locked. Stiles was going to try and slip into holding cell where they were keeping Lee, he needed a word with him, and he was sure that it was going to end with him either getting caught, or getting caught and arrested.

He had texted Scott after he left Caroline's room, telling him that she knew about the Alpha, she just didn't know what it was, so as Scott went to talk to Derek, Stiles decided to visit Lee. He walked into the building, smiling nervously as he passed a few of the officers, all of them greeting him happily, like they always did since he was the Sheriff's son. He knew his dad was in his office, which he'd have to sneak passed in order to get to the cells.

Stiles ducked down when he saw his father through the window on the door, and pressed himself against the wall, slowly making his way down the hall towards the cells, praying that one of the officers didn't decide to check in on the prisoner. Once Stiles reached the cell room he stood up, smirking to himself as he saw Lee sitting on the cot on the cell, breathing heavily.

"I need to talk to you," Stiles said watching as Lee let out a groan before he stood up slowly, "You're not looking so good." Stiles says, taking in his pasty appearance and his sunken in eyes.

"Yeah well, a week in jail does that." Lee managed to get out, biting down on his lip as Stiles moved to in front of the cell. "What do you want?"

Stiles watched as Lee stood up slowly, the taller and better built teenager moving to the bars of the cell his eyes on Stiles, the look on his face looking a lot like a few looks Derek gave him, "I'm not scared of you." Stiles said, getting a quick flashback to being in the car with Derek, saying the same thing to him, but that was a lie, he was scared of Derek, and he was also scared of his creepy cousin. "I want you to stay away from Caroline."

Lee chuckled shaking his head, "I can smell her on you Stiles." Lee said, making Stiles swallow down the lump in his throat, "I know your secret." He says, gripping on the bars of the cell. "Your heart is beating almost as fast as her the other night you know." He smirks a little, "But hers was beating for an entirely different reason."

Stiles glared, "You stay the hell away from her!" Stiles snapped, taking a few steps towards the cell, "She doesn't need to be part of this do you understand me? You're not good enough for her, and if you go anywhere near her, I'm going to skin your little werewolf ass you hear me?" Stiles said pointing at him, and Lee smirked, shaking his head.

"You know what I don't understand," Lee said sliding his hands down the bar, pressing his forehead against the cool metal, "If you care about Caroline so much… and she cares about you so much, why keep the fact you sleep together a secret?" He asks tilting his head to the side, "And why is it she pretends to hate you whenever you around her in public hmm?" He asks, chuckling, "Maybe you're the one not good enough for her, and maybe she knows it, and she's just using you, until she finds someone much more suitable." Stiles glared as Lee kinked an eyebrow.

"Fuck you buddy," Stiles spat out, wanting to wipe the stupid smirk right off his face, "Just stay away from her, or else." He says, and Lee rolled his eyes.

"You can't do anything Stiles," He said in a sing song voice, "You're just a weak, insignificant human." He says giving him a sad smile before pushing off the bars, "But I'll stay away from her, just so you feel like you've got a fighting chance." He says with a shrug, "But I can't promise she'll stay away from me."

Stiles watched as Lee moved back to the cot, and sprawled out across it, "I'll be seeing you later Stilinksi, tell Caroline hi for me." Lee taunted, and Stiles glared before hurrying out of the cell room, running into someone in the process.

"Stiles?" Stiles sighed at the sound of his father's voice, and he looked up at him, not even trying to think of an excuse, "Please tell me you weren't back there bothering the Blake boy, because I really don't want to deal with yelling at you." He says shaking his head, and Stiles gives a small shrug. "Go home Stiles."

Stiles wasn't really thinking anymore as he made his way back to his jeep, but Lee's words kept running through his head. There was something about Lee, something was off about him. No one looked that bad after a week in a cell, his father always kept the prisoners fed, and the officers in the department weren't the ones to taunt, or beat up prisoners. But Lee looked bad, really bad, and the things he said were creepy. What had he meant by Caroline not staying away from him? Could he possibly be that cocky into thinking she'd go to him? Stiles knew Caroline, she wasn't the type to seek out a guy, she let them come to her, that was her thing… and what he had said about her using him? That couldn't be true, because he knew Caroline, he'd known her since preschool… There was no way she'd do that to him.. But he couldn't get the thought out of his head, and he knew that he wasn't going to sleep tonight.


	6. Chapter Six: To Darkness

**I Hate That I Don't Hate You**

**Warnings**: Profanity, Violence, Sexual Situations

**Author's Note**: So… Another short, delayed chapter. I'M SORRY GUYS! PLEASE LOVE ME STILL! A lot has been going on… There's a typhoon, school's starting, and a friend of mine just passed away… But I did my best to make this a good chapter, and I hope you all like it, next chapter has Care's first day back to school, Lee, and maybe even the Alpha. Oh, song of the chapter is 'To Darkness' by Mumford and Sons.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own Stiles, nor do I own any of the Teen Wolf characters.

**Summary**: _Keeping secrets was easy; all you had to do was know how to keep your mouth shut, and how to avoid the subject. Something I was AMAZING at doing at this point in life. But the thing about keeping secrets, no matter how small they are, eventually they always get out. But I was hoping this little secret would never get out, since I was sleeping with my brother's best friend._

҉

Caroline sighed as she slipped the strap of her bra over her shoulder, looking at herself in the mirror of the hospital bathroom. She frowned, letting her fingers trace along the stitches, three claw marks made their way up on either side of her stomach. She was getting to go home today, and tomorrow would be her first day back to school since the attack two weeks ago. A lot had happen since she was put in the hospital, like Allison's aunt coming to town, who she met a few days before when Allison came to visit her, her aunt Kate had tagged along. Caroline liked her aunt a lot, she was cool, and had even bought her Sonic so she didn't have to eat the slop the hospital supplied. Then a day later, Lydia and Jackson almost got attacked by the thing that attacked Caroline, and Caroline didn't even get to see Lydia until she came to visit her that night, and acted like everything was perfectly fine. But from what Scott and Stiles had told her, Chris Argent, her DILF, had shot, and killed the mountain lion that was attacking everyone, so she had nothing to worry about any more. Caroline took in a breath, staring at herself in the mirror, she'd been hallucinating… a lot, but she hadn't told anyone. The other day when she got out of the shower, she saw a figure standing in the fog in the bathroom, she had to lie to her mother and say she saw a spider when all the nurses were alarmed by her screams… No one really bought it, but it was the best she could come up with on short notice. She had no idea what was happening to her, some days she would feel great, and other days she felt like she was dying… The claw marks on her stomach still ached, but nothing a few pain killers couldn't handle… But the dreams, the hallucinations, they never stopped, and she had no idea what was happening to her anymore. "Come one Care," She whispered under her breath as she turned, and headed back out of the bathroom, "There's nothing to worry about, nothing at all." She muttered, over and over again under her breath as she fumbled through the duffle of clothes her mother had brought for her. She pulled on a pair off cut of shorts, and grabbed her favorite navy blue tank top with lace seams, pulling it over her head just in time for the door to open. Caroline turned around, smiling when Stiles walked in, waving at her.

"You missed the show," She jokes sitting on the bed as she grabbed her lotion from the bag, and started to rub some onto her legs, "You're my ride home huh?" She asks, and Stiles nods sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Your mom called me, Scott's at work, and she can't get off to take you home." He says and Caroline nods, already knowing since her mother had just told her the whole story a few minutes ago. Stiles watches Caroline as she shuts the cap of her lotion, and throws it back into her bag before reaching in and grabbed her flip flips and slipped them on, then leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I don't feel right Stiles," She whispered, wrapping her arms around his, hugging it to her chest as she nuzzled against his shoulder, "I feel sick… and I'm scared that there's still something out there." She whispered against his shoulder, breathing in the earthy smell of his cologne. She always loved when Stiles was near her, his smell alone was one of her favorite things… It always reminded her of home, like baked foods, and the freshly cut grass, and the cologne he wore made it even better.

Stiles shook his head, and pulled her closer, pressing his lips to her temple, "It's going to be fine Care." He says, brushing a few strands of hair from her face, "Really, everyone's going to be fine, you're getting better, and I told you they got the cougar, so there's nothing to worry about."

Caroline nods slowly deciding to try and listen to him, he was right after all, her DILF had killed the monster, and she was safe… for now. Caroline sighs turning to look at him before sticking her bottom lip out, "You want to see something?" She asks sadly, and Stiles shrugs, watching her as she stood up and pulled her shirt up some, his jaw dropping. "Gross huh?" She says, looking down at her stomach as Stiles stood up, biting his lip as he let his fingers trace the scars on her right side. Caroline shivered at the feel of his fingertips, and she bit her lip, watching as he gazed at her scars, before looking up at her.

"Yeah, very gross." He says, laughing when Caroline hit him, "What? You said they were gross!" He says, smiling as Caroline rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt back down.

"You're supposed to tell me that I'm still beautiful, and then kiss them better." She pouts, Stiles smirked as he reached out to grab her by the waist, making her laugh as she shook her head, dancing from his hold, "Nope to late now buddy, get my bag, and then take me home." She demands, pointing to the duffle on the bed, and Stiles sighs before saluting her.

Caroline smiled as she watched Stiles gather a few of her things around her room, putting them in her duffle and then turned when the door creaked open, her mother coming in. "Everything going okay?" She asked, looking over to Stiles as he pulled her bag onto his shoulder, Caroline nodding.

"Yeah, I'm so ready to get out of this hell hole." She says, biting her lip when her mother sent her a look, "What time will you be home?" She asked, changing the subject quickly as she grabbed the bear Jackson and Lydia had given her.

"I'm not sure sweetie," She says rubbing Caroline arm, "I know I won't be able to make dinner tonight," She says and holds out a twenty, "You and Scotty order pizza." She says, and Caroline nods taking the bill from her and then wrapped her arms around her mother.

"I'm never coming to this place again," She murmured pulling back some and smiled, "Just so you know."

Melissa laughed and nods, "I actually pray you never have to come back here." She says, and looks over to Stiles, who was trying to keep hold of all the flowers in one hand, and balloons in the other, "Take her straight home Stiles, no detours, and no fighting you two." She says pointing between them before hugging Caroline again, and then held the door for the two to leave.

Caroline walked a little in front of Stiles, heading for the elevator, and pressed the first floor button when they were both in. She glanced over at him, biting her lip nervously, "So… Your dad let Lee go?" She asks, seeing him roll his eyes as he shuffled a bit, nodding.

"Yeah," He says a little irritated that she was still so interested in him, "He's related to Derek Hale." He says quickly, looking over at her, "The guy my dad arrested, since he had his sister's dead body buried in his yard." He says with a shrug, thinking maybe the face two psychos being related would scare her off, but she just chuckled.

"Good looks must run in the family then," She taunts knowing exactly what Stiles was doing, and rolled her eyes when he glared, "You know, I get you don't like him, but this jealousy thing really wasn't part of our deal." She snapped, hurrying out of the elevator when the doors opened, and Stiles groaned following after her.

"Yeah, and like I don't see you sending Lydia dirty looks whenever I talk to her." He snapped back, and Caroline laughed rolling her eyes as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Lydia is my best friend Stiles and you're never talking _to _her, you're talking _at _her" She says with an eye roll, reading the text Jackson had sent her, and then stopped holding it out for Stiles to read, "Read this out loud for me hun." She says, and Stiles rolls his eyes.

"_Queen Bitch, Lydia is currently unavailable at the moment because her and I are f-_" Stiles eyes widened, and he felt his face heat up as he glared over at Caroline who nods, pocketing her phone again. "That was mean Caroline." He said angrily, and she shrugged before making her way over to the jeep. Stiles groaned, following after her, muttering things under his breath as he unlocked the jeep, and tossed her bag in the back, then threw her flowers at her as she climbed into the passenger seat, ignoring her when she gasped and cursed at him.

Stiles shoved the balloons into the car, groaning when the biggest, and cheesiest one of a teddy bear, holding a get well soon bear flew back and hit him in the face, making him shout at it and shove it back into the car, "God, what the f-, you don't even have enough friends for all these balloons!" He shouted, fighting back the army of balloons that flew at him before finally giving up and climbed into the jeep, slamming the door shut. Stiles gripped the steering wheel, Caroline watching him, trying not to laugh at the annoyed look on his face as the balloons floated around him, blocking his view. When Stiles slammed his hands against the steering wheel, and started the slap the balloons away while shouting, Caroline couldn't help but laugh, her sides hurting as she did so, and Stiles turned to her glaring. "This isn't funny!" He shouted at her, flailing his arms around wildly, which only made Caroline laugh more, clutching her sides as she leaned forward.

Stiles can't help but crack a smile when Caroline's laugh got goofier, and she even snorted, making him chuckle as he watched her sit back up, wiping at her eyes as she looked over at him, then started to laugh again. "I think you're still high from the morphine." He said shaking his head as he pushed the balloons into the back, then started up the jeep.

"No," She giggled shaking her head as she clutched the teddy bear in her arms, looking back over at him, "You just… you threw a temper tantrum." She laughed, biting her lip, "Like a baby, and it was just cute." She said shaking her head as she looked back out the window.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I didn't throw a temper tantrum." He defended, looking back over at her, "You were being… very frustrating, and so were your balloons." Caroline smiles shaking her head, completely forgetting the fact she was mad at Stiles as he drove down the road, fumbling with his radio, trying to get it to work. Caroline rolled her eyes when he slammed his palm against the machine, and the music turned itself on, Stiles grinning in triumph at her.

"You're such a dork, you know that right?" She laughed, smiling when he shrugged and she sighed, shaking her head slowly as she hugged the bear to herself, and looked out the window, watching the trees go by. It was almost dark out, the sun was setting and Caroline was afraid to be anywhere near the woods when it was dark. She looked back to Stiles, who was playing air drums on his steering wheel, his head banging along with the music, completely unaware of Caroline's growing nerves. Her nightmares had gotten progressively stranger during her time in the hospital… Sometimes they were just have her in the woods, being stalked by the thing that attacked her… but other times it would be of Scott, and he would be the thing attacking her instead of the cougar. But she didn't tell anyone that, she didn't want anyone thinking she'd gone crazy, with dreaming of things like that and the… hallucinations. Whenever she would look out her window at night in the hospital, she always so those red glowing eyes staring back at her, and it got so bad to the point she kept the blinds shut no matter what. She let out a shaky breath, her grip on the bear tightening a bit as she turned her attention to the Jeep floor, and her newly painted toe nails, needing something to distract her so she wouldn't look outside. Stiles looked around his car confused, hearing the theme song from Jaws, wondering where it was coming from until he noticed Caroline's phone vibrating in his cup holder. He looked over to her, seeing her glance at it from the corner of her eye, before turning her attention back to her feet.

"Care," Caroline looked up from the floor and back over to Stiles, "Your phone is ringing." He says pointing at her cell phone, and she sighed nodding, and picked it up, pressing the ignore button. Stiles raised an eyebrow curiously, she wasn't want to ignore a call, "Who was it?" He asked, noticing her shrug.

"Just my dad," She murmured under breath, leaning her head back against the seat, "He's been calling and texting for the past week." Stiles sighs, nodding slowly as he turned onto the street leading to her house. Caroline never spoke to her father, not since he bailed on them when she was nine… Stiles remembers the day perfectly, It was the only time he'd ever seen her cry, and it was seven years ago.

_Stiles had always spent a lot of time at the McCall house, Caroline and Scott were his best friends… his only friends actually. So Mr. and Mrs. McCall were like a second set of parents to him. He was always over for family dinners, he spent the night constantly, and he held witness to a lot of the fights between the two. But this one… this one was worse than the others._

_Stiles cringed when he heard the sound of something breaking, he looked over to Scott quickly who was sitting on his bed, trying his best to ignore the sound of his parents shouts, then he turned his head to look at Caroline, who was curled up into a ball, hugging her father's leather jacket to herself. _

"_I'm sure something just fell," Stiles whispered, putting his hand on top of Caroline's as he nods slowly, but he knew it wasn't, especially when the yelling got louder._

"_This is your fault Mark," Stiles could hear Melissa shouting, her voice broken, "You did this, not me!" She sobbed, sounding like it was coming right from outside the door, and that's when the bedroom door was thrown open, and Caroline sat up quickly, looking up at her father, who looked angry, but tears filled his eyes when he saw Caroline, her eyes going to the suitcase in his hand._

"_Daddy," Caroline stood up slowly, hugging her father's jacket to herself still, "Daddy what's wrong?" She asked quietly, looking behind her father at her mother, who was leaning against the wall, her hands over her face._

"_Baby," Her father breathed out, his voice cracking a little as he looked over to Scott, who was refusing to look at him, "Guys… Daddy's got to go."_

_Stiles looked over to Scott who stood up, glaring at his father, before he pushed passed him, and ran out into the hall to his mother, but Caroline, she just stood there, staring up at her father. "Can I go too?" She whispered, and Stiles looked to her dad quickly, praying that he'd change his mine and stay, so Caroline would stay._

"_No baby," Stiles frowned, looking over to Caroline as she shook her head, "Daddy needs to go alone… and your momma is going to need you." _

"_No, no she has Scott! I want to go with you Daddy." Caroline sobbed, and Stile bit his lip, shifting his weight nervously as he stared down at the ground. "Why do you have to go? Just stay, please."_

_Mr. McCall sighed, shaking his head, "I have to go Caroline, I'm sorry, but I have to go, you're staying here with Scotty and your mom… I'll call in a couple of days." Stiles watched as Caroline's father went to hug her but she pushed him away, throwing his jacket at him, then ran straight to Stiles, throwing her arms around him, making his eyes widen, and his face blush. He was only nine, he wasn't used to girls hugging him, but this was Caroline, his best friend, her father was leaving, and she was crying, she never cried._

"He's probably worried about you," Stiles said quickly, looking back over at her as she shrugged, "You are his daughter… and you almost died… You should talk to him." Caroline rolled her eyes, and reached into the back, grabbing the balloons as Stiles pulled up into the drive way.

"If my dad wanted to talk to me, he'd drive his ass from New York, and come see me." She snapped bitterly, before climbing out of the jeep, carrying all her balloons in one hand, and the bear in the other, her eyes widening a bit at the sight of her house.

"Uh Stiles," Stiles glanced out the back of his jeep when he heard Caroline's voice, laughing a little when he noticed what she was looking at. He grabbed her duffle, and the flowers from the front seat, then locked the Jeep, making his way to stand beside her.

"I forgot to tell you," He said, smiling down at her when she turned to look at him, "Lydia and the entire school council decided to do this yesterday."

Caroline shook her head, her eyes scanning over the huge banner that said 'WELCOME HOME CAROLINE!' and then to all the flowers, stuffed animals, and cards that were scattered across her porch steps. "My mom let them do this?" Caroline asked quickly, looking over at Stiles as he nods, and she sighs, "This… I'm making Scott clean all this up." She says, rolling eyes as she maneuvered over the random things on her porch.

"At least you know a lot of people care about you," Stiles said with a shrug as he followed after her, stopping when he saw a basket full of candy on the porch and grabbed it, then followed her into her house, shutting the door behind him.

Caroline sighed, and let go of her balloons, watching as they floated up to the celling, and smiled to herself before making her way into the kitchen. "You should stay here for a while," She called out to Stiles, shuffling through her fridge until she found the jug of cranberry juice, turning around to see Stiles leaning against the counter. "I don't feel like being alone, and I have a feeling Scott's going to be sneaking over to Allison's house."

Stiles smiles, "Does that mean I get free pizza?" He asked with a grin and Caroline laughs as she uncaps the juice.

"Of course it does sweetheart," She grinned, before bringing the jug to her lips, and chugged some juice down as she walked passed him to the living room, kicking her flip flops off ; then flopped down onto the couch, sighing as she put the cap back on the juice, grinning over at Stiles as he sat down beside her, and wrapped an around her shoulders, Caroline smiles, biting down on her bottom lip as she leaned forward some, setting the jug on the coffee table, then turned back to Stiles, trailing her fingers up his chest.

"Go order a large Hawaiian style pizza with a case of Sprite and I'll love you forever," Caroline said, looking up at him, fluttering her eye lashes as he sighed.

"I expect lots of love after this," He said with an eye roll, and Caroline smiles, pressing her lips to his jaw before pulling away to grab the remote while Stiles fished his phone from his pocket and dialed up the pizza man.

Caroline flipped through the channels, pulling her legs up to her chest as she listened to Stiles talk to the pizza guy on the phone, trying to explain to him what they wanted, and where she lived, his hand slowly making its way up her back, making her shiver as she giggled and tilted her head to look at him, meeting his eyes when he smiled.

"You've got thirty minutes to get here Donnie, or I get free pizza," Caroline laughed at Stiles as he hung up quickly, then set the timer on the phone, putting it on the coffee table. "We're so getting free pizza." He grinned, pressing his lips to Caroline's cheek as she laughed, and stopped when she saw '10 Things I Hate About You' was on, tossing the remote to the side.

"Ugh this movie?" Caroline rolled her eyes at Stiles, "Come on Care, not this again." Caroline turned to look at him, giving him one of the looks that told him he wasn't going to get what he wanted, and Stiles pouted.

"Heath Ledger is hot, this movie is cute, and it's almost over anyways, I just want to hear the poem." Caroline said, shrugging a little when Stiles looked at her confused before he sighed and decided to watch the movie with her.

"What's so special about the poem?" He asked kicking his shoes off, and then kicked his legs up onto the coffee table.

"Nothing, I just like it is all." She murmured, glancing over at him, blushing when he smiled at her. She was always good at hiding things from Stiles, he was never very observant, and his head was always so far up Lydia's ass he never caught onto the little things. But they were there, like how any time he'd smile at her, or anywhere near her, her face would flush, or how when he touched her, shivers would run up her spine and goose bumps would form on her skin. It was always like their first time together for her, even if he was a lot better at it, but she could never get out over the nerve wrecking excitement whenever he was near.

_Caroline giggled girlishly when Stiles ran his hands up her sides, his eyes still wide from the sight of her naked torso. She couldn't believe she was doing this… she wasn't a virgin, but it felt like she was, and it was Stiles, her best friend, her bed buddy. But what they were doing now was giving the phrase 'bed buddy' a whole new meaning. _

"_Stiles," A moan slipped passed her lips when his thumb brushed against the swell of her breast, making him blush. He had no idea what he was doing, she knew that, he knew that, and she liked that. She'd be his first time, and she wouldn't have to worry about Lydia, or any other girl taking that from her, even if some other guy took that from him. "Don't be scared." She murmured, looking down at him as she slipped her hands under his shirt, pulling him up so they were face to face. "Really, it's me."_

_Stiles nods slowly, "Exactly," He whispered, moving his hands up her side, "It's you." He shrugged a little, and Caroline smiled rolling her eyes as she gripped them hem of his shirt, and pulled it over his head and tossed it to the side._

"_We've gone skinny dipping together Stiles, it's just like that but… a lot more fun." Stiles smiled a little at the memory, but before he could say anything Caroline pressed her lips to his, her hand moving down to his belt buckle, and his entire body shook. _

"_I have no idea what to do," He murmured against her lips, his hands moving down to her bottom, feeling her smile against his lips as she pulled his belt off. "You're… god, Caroline." Stiles moaned, his head tilting back when she slipped her hand down his pants, and into his boxers, cupping him._

"_Stop talking Stiles, stop thinking, just have fun." She smirks, pressing her lips to the underside of his jaw. Stiles nods quickly, biting his bottom lip hard when he felt her hand moving over him, not paying any attention to the fact she was pushing him back onto the bed, until he felt her lips on his neck, biting and sucking at his skin, doing things to him he only dreamt of feeling. "C-Care." Her name came out of his mouth shakily, and Caroline smirked against his skin, pulling her hand back, making him sigh, opening his eyes, seeing her kissing her way down his chest, her hazel eyes peering back up at him, the look in them making his knees go weak._

"_Breath Stiles," Caroline giggled, before sitting back up, taking a minute to roll her hips against him, making him fall back onto the bed before she climbed off, and wiggled out of her pajama bottoms. Stiles bit down hard on his lips, watching as she ran her finger along the top of her lacey underwear, her eyes moving to his pants, and he nods, standing up quickly and threw his pants down, making her laugh._

"_You, uh… what now?" Stiles winced when he heard his voice crack, and Caroline giggled again before walking over to her night stand, shuffling around in it before pulling out a small, plastic square, and Stiles felt his heart drop all the way to his stomach._

"_Now it's your turn," She said handing him to condom before turning her bedside lamp off and crawled under her covers. Stiles took in a breath, looking at the condom in his hands, then back to Caroline who held up her now discarded underwear, his eyes widening as she threw them to the side. "This would be were you get in the bed with me Stilinski." _

_Stiles nods, blushing a bit as he slipped out of his boxers, seeing her blush as well before he gripped the condom in his hand a little tighter; he crawled under the covers next to her, laying on his side, both of them staring at each other silently. "Are you… Are you sure this is what you want?" He whispered moving a little closer to her as she nods slowly._

"_Yes," She said, smiling, moving her hand to cup his cheek, "This is what I want." Stiles smiled a little, before he leaned forward, and pressed his lips to hers, his hand going to her waist, pulling her closer as she deepened their kiss, kissing her back sloppily while he moved so he was on top of her, pulling away a little. Caroline smiled up at him, taking his face in her hands, biting her lip as she heard the plastic of the condom being ripped, looking up at the ceiling as he slipped it on._

"_I, Care," Caroline shushed him, running her thumb over his bottom lip, looking back at him as he stared at her, his eyes a little scared, but full of want, and she nods, quietly telling him it was okay. _

_Stiles let out a breath, and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as Caroline wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer, pushing herself against him, and he finally gathered up the courage, and pushed himself into her, moaning loudly at the new feeling, hearing her let out a cry and he looked at her, "W-What's the matter?" He asked quickly, going to pull away but she shook her head and tightened her hold on his hips._

"_N-Nothing, just, go slow." She murmured, still feeling the slight pain as he nods, and does exactly what she said._

"Caroline," Caroline looked around hearing Stiles voice, pulling her from her memories, "You're missing your poem." He chuckled, pointing at the TV and Caroline blushed nodding as she looked back to the TV, trying to gather her thoughts again, pushing away the thought of Stiles naked and touching her like he did that night.

"You know, this is a cheesy poem." Stiles shrugged, catching her attention again, "If she loves him, she should just tell him here, and forget about the fact she wants to hate him." He says, gesturing towards the TV, "He didn't really screw her over… He just, needed the money, and ended up actually loving her too."

Caroline smiled a little, looking back down at the TV, "She's just scared is all." She said shrugging, "She's always hated the thought of love because her mother left her father when they were supposed to love each other, and it scares her… and he was using her, so she doesn't trust him."

Stiles nods slowly, looking back over at Caroline, watching her as she picked at the loose strings on her tank top, "Well he loves her, so she should just tell him he loves her too." He murmured, brushing the hair from her face, smiling when he noticed her blush, staring at her when she looked back over at him.

He leaned in for a kiss when the doorbell sounded, and they both jumped, Caroline pulling away quickly as she fished the twenty from her pocket, "You lost, pay for the pizza." She said handing it over to him, and Stiles nods, clearing his throat as he snatched it from her and stood.

"Damn it, I wanted a free pizza." He muttered under his breath as he walked over to the door. As Stiles fought with Donnie about the 'thirty minute policy', Caroline grabbed her jug of cranberry juice and went back into the kitchen to put it away

. Caroline shuffled around in the kitchen, cleaning up the counter so they could set the pizza and drinks down, the made her way to the sink, washing her hands. _Caroline._ Caroline's eyes widened a little as she heard the voice again and her heart stopped looking up slowly, jumping when she saw a pair of red eyes off in the distance. She shook her head, "You're not there, You're not there." She whispered to herself, looking away from the window and pack down at her hands, screaming when she saw them covered in blood.

"Caroline! Caroline!" Stiles ran back into the house, the pizza dropped the ground, and the pizza guy, Donnie, following after him as he made his way into the kitchen, seeing Caroline wiping her hands onto her clothes, gasping for air. "Care, Care what is it?" Stiles asked quickly, gripping her face, forcing her to look at him as she panicked.

"Blood, there's blood, and the eyes." She cried, looking back down at her hands, her eyes widening when she saw her hands weren't covered anything.

"Caroline there's no blood," He whispered, taking her hands, "It's nothing…. You just… imagined it."

"Yo man, is your girl trippin' or what?" Donnie laughed, making Stiles let out a angry huff of air, pressing his lips to Caroline's forehead, whispering to her to calm down before he turned around.

"Take your money and get out." Stiles snapped, shoving the twenty into his chest, and pushed him out of the kitchen.

"Hey man, I didn't say nothin', no need to get so rough!" Donnie shouted back and Stiles rolled his eyes before shoving him out the front door, before coming face to face with Scott, who looked at him confused.

"Stiles? What are you doing here still?" Scott asked, looking at him, then the pizza box on the ground, "What's happened? Where's Care?" He asked worriedly before going inside, seeing his sister with tears in her eyes, and taking breaths from her inhaler. "Care? Car what happened?"

Caroline shook her head, letting out a grunt when Scott pulled her to him, his arms wrapping around her waist, "I'm fine Scotty, just a panic attack is all." She murmured, giving him a weak smile when he pulled back.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking back over to Stiles who bit his lip.

"I'll uh text you later Scott, I've got to go home." He said giving Scott a look that told him he had something important to tell him, "Care, don't do driving with rapists while I'm gone." Stiles warned, pointing over at her before turning to leave, stopping for a moment to crouch down, and steal a slice of pizza, giving the twins a thumbs up as he bit into it and left, the door shutting behind him.

Caroline sighed as Scott looked back at her, his hands going to her shoulders, "Scotty I'm fine really, can we just… eat some pizza then go to bed?" She whispered, and Scott stares at her for a moment before sighing.

"Fine, but I'm sleeping in your room tonight." He said, smiling when she did.

"Scared the boogeyman might get me," She laughed walking over to the pizza box on the ground, and Scott sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, something like that."


End file.
